Redux: Forging Ground
by Pipsy
Summary: Anakin brings balance to the Force and dies having at last found redemption, only to awaken 25 years earlier as Obi-Wan's padawan. Can he still fulfill his destiny without turning to the dark side? And will the Jedi ever truly accept him?
1. There and Back Again

**All standard author's notes and disclaimers apply (see profile.)** Please forgive this little clarification/my alterations- I have OCD and was raised in a religous household and, even though _Star Wars_ is just entertainment and shouldn't be taken seriously, I still feel the need to state my personal viewpoints and highlight certain religious themes I don't mean to support, which could be implied in the _Star Wars _mythology. So, to begin... "the Force" is not to be confused with the holy spirit or a diety and the use of the term "destiny" is only to convey something purposed by an individual or the Force or something that is seemingly inevitable, not relating to Fate. Bringing balance to the Force is not related to the ying-yang and/or the ideas/beliefs held therein. The term 'the will of the Force' is used to describe the interworkings to naturally balance itself and/or the laws of attraction; whatever sentience the Force has is limited to the lifeforms it encompasses and not to be misinterpreted as a consciousness in itself. The 'republic' does not refer to a government but is a "group whose members are regarded as having a certain equality or common aims, pursuits, etc." Essentially it's the means of how different planets and major organizations decide how to interact together and the chancellor is like the principle of a school, specialized in organizing and overseeing the disputes of the republic with the power to conduct and rule on certain affairs. If you actually read this, I'm impressed; believe me, I hate feeling like I have to stamp all this up there but I'm not going to be able to rest easy unless I do. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Redux: Forging Ground**

The Death Star shook with another blast, the tremble jolting through his failing body, but Anakin hardly noticed as he looked at his son- truly looked at his son- for the first time. With his own eyes, he met Luke's, a pale blue not dismilliar from how his used to be, and admired the beauty of the life he'd created with Padmé. _His dear Padmé..._ Although Luke most resembled his father, Anakin could see traces of her as well in his features, could feel echoes of her discipline and compassion softening the edges of the impulsiveness and anger he'd inheireted from Anakin, and the dying Jedi felt the warmth of pride filling him. In a life full of errors, Luke was not one of them, and the love Anakin had shared with Padmé would live on through him- _them_. It was sorrowful that only now did he know that Leia was his daughter and he wondered that he hadn't sensed it before, or at least detected her strength in the Force.

Then again, if he had, it would have only been to her harm, so ultimately he was grateful that she had successfully been protected. "Luke, you were right about me." Anakin wheezed, struggling as he felt life going out of him. He felt Luke's alarm, his grief already setting in although he wasn't yet gone, and for an instant Anakin remembered what it was like to lose a parent, his mother dying in his arms. But Luke was stronger than him and this death, at least, was of his own doing and, because of Luke, he would die as Anakin Skywalker, not as the villian he'd been for over twenty years.

"Tell your sister... you were right." he repeated, it insurmountably important to convey what a gift Luke's faith was and hoping that one day Leia might find a place in her heart to forgive him. To love him was too much to hope for.

His eyes grew heavy and he looked at his son one last time, time slowing as death came, and peace filled him, all his anger and hate gone and replaced with forgiveness- forgiveness for all those that had let him down and wronged him, like Obi-Wan and the Jedi and even, somehow, himself. He remembered the love he'd felt for Obi-Wan, his mentor and brother, and the comraderie they'd shared, the crazy jams they'd get into but how they always got out of them together. He remembered Qui-Gon and Mace Windu, the Jedi Council and his years training at the Jedi Temple, and even Watto, who'd been good to him as masters went and who had not been without affection for him.

Then his strength was gone and he was falling backwards, into the darkness closed in on him like an iris, and Luke's hand gentled his descent. "I won't leave you!" Luke swore passionately as the ship shook again.

The last thing Anakin felt was his son's love, shining on him with light and warmth that defeated anything to be feared.

_SWSWSW_

Virtigo enveloped him in the darkness, as if he'd been violently expelled from a raging tornado, and he struggled futily to collect his senses, feeling the weight of his body but being unable to determine his position or the ground's, hearing sounds but unable to identify their meaning or source, smelling something but having no context for it. He feared opening his eyes, lest the virtigo worsened, and he wondered if death was usually like this, if this was what Padmé and Obi-Wan had experienced. Should it take this long, or did it only seem like it was long?

Slowly, the sensation of spinning faded and his senses began to pull together, allowing Anakin to think more clearly, and his first thought was that he didn't feel like he was dying anymore, but perhaps that was normal. He did, however, feel extremely strange, although he couldn't place how; it just wasn't the way his body should feel.

He was lying down somewhere, he realized, somewhere soft. This wasn't the Death Star- there was an antiseptic smell and the lights were too bright, even through closed eyes. An infirmary, maybe? Had he somehow survived long enough for Luke to get hiim to a hospital ward? It didn't seem possible- he'd felt himself dying- but he could think of no other explanation.

"Anakin?" a familiar, accented voice encouraged. "Can you hear me? Anakin?"

He knew that voice, but... No, it couldn't be- he was confused. Needing answers, Anakin forced open his eyes, squinting and blinking at the harsh light that filled them. The first thing he saw was white, a white ceiling and white walls, with shiny pale blue counters. Then a face moved into his line of sight and Anakin blinked more, trying to reassamble what he saw because what he saw wasn't possible. But the man's features remained, redish-brown hair hanging just above slender shoulders, a thin mouth circled by a beard and, above the gently curving nose, two bright blue orbs that stared down at him.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, breath-soft with disbelief. Not only was this his _dead_ former master, but he was young, the picture of how Obi-Wan had been when he'd been his apprentice.

Missing the depth of Anakin's confusion, Obi-Wan's expression became teasingly chideful to mask his relief. "Well, finally! I know you find these diplomatic missions dull, Anakin, because there's no high-speed chases or people trying to kill around every corner," he scoffed, "but that's no excuse for trying to sleep through it!"

At a loss for what he was talking about, Anakin glanced about the medical room he was in for clues of where he was and how he'd gotten there. Aside from a med drone, however, there was no one else there and the architecture was non-distinct, providing him no insights on his baffling situation until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the metal of a piece of machinery. If he'd been shocked by Obi-Wan's appearance, there were no words for how he felt on seeing his own; instead of a black helmet or pale flesh riddled with scars, he was young and unmarred, short brown hair crowning his head and a braid running over his shoulder. Stunned, he sat up, still staring at the reflection as he reached for the braid, and he felt the strands of silky hair between his fingers, assuring him it was real, but then his attention quickly shifted to the hand itself- flesh and blood, not a prosthetic.

He held his hand out before him, examining it in disbelief and slowly turning it over, but he was not mistaken, and he gave his inspection over to his other hand, then his unencumbered chest, and finally his legs. It was _his_ body, not the series of machines that had replaced it, lean and healthy and strong, but he couldn't reconcile himself to the impossible transformation.

By now, Obi-Wan had noticed something was distinctly wrong with his padawan and touched his shoulder to get his attention when repeated vocal solicitations failed. "Anakin?"

Finally, Anakin looked up at him, his chest heaving with the shock that only grew as he became more and more emmersed in the new-old surroundings, and the feel of his lungs working of their own accord at their own pace and depth- something they hadn't done in 25 years- drove him further into panic. He couldn't lose control, though; it wouldn't help him figure out what was going on or how any of this could be happening- _if_ it was even happening- and he forced himself to calm himself, to clear his head, to accept this so he could begin to work through it.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Anakin swallowed as he finally slowed his breathing but couldn't answer Obi-Wan's question, instead replying with his own. "What is this?" His voice was thick and the words barely made it out, but there could be no mistaking his desperation.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed, unsure what he meant. "You're in the med center at Ansion. You had another dream about your mother and were meditating when I discovered I couldn't rouse you." he answered slowly, allowing Anakin time to recall events. "You were brought here shortly afterwards and have been unresponsive for nearly a week."

Anakin struggled to piece together what Ob-Wan was saying, to find a place for it in his memory, and while he clearly remembered the horrific dreams that had preceeded his mother's death and their start at Ansion, it had all been decades ago, and he'd never been in the med center. "No," Anakin countered, agitated, "that never happened. I meditated, you came and got me, and we had dinner with the negotiating factions in the grand hall."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, his worry for Anakin growing but hoping he'd simply been confused by a dream or his prolonged meditation. "I was very concerned for you, no one could find an explanation for your state, and the Jedi Council was about to send Master Yoda and several of our best healers to help you." he further entailed to convince Anakin, but the effort was wasted.

"This can't be real." But all of his senses told him it was and he stretched out with the Force, feeling the universe he was suddenly in, and he recognized the signature from a time long gone. It wasn't a dream or some strange hallucination caused by the last firing of synapsis as he died, although either were far more plausible explanations than time travel- the only other possibility he could think of.

If this was real... "How did I get here?" he wondered aloud, looking at Obi-Wan's young face and knowing he didn't have the slightest clue of what he meant.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan addressed, a flicker of fear emenating from him through the Force, "what happened? Why couldn't we wake you?" he inquired, needing to know if Anakin was still ill or if his mental faculties had been effected by the bizarre catatonia.

"I died. This-" Anakin struggled to find the words to say what he couldn't believe himself, "this happened 25 years ago! How can I be here?"

Obi-Wan took him by both shoulders now, his concern skyrocketing, and his eyes penetrated into his padawan's, willing him to come back to his senses. "What are you talking about? You haven't _gone _anywhere. It's only been five days, not 25 years!" he corrected sternly.

"But it has!" Anakin insisted. "I was on the Death Star, I'd just killed the emperor, and I was dying. Luke was with me!"

Obi-Wan's brow gathered quizically, not knowing any of the things he was referring to- what was a Death Star? Emperor of what? And he couldn't recall ever meeting a 'Luke', at least not one of any significance. "_Who?_"

Seeing that Obi-Wan truly didn't remember his son or the last 25 years, it was pointless to continue to try to make him and Anakin's shoulder's sagged, wondering what he was to do now. If he had been sent back, then it had to be for a reason. Was he being given another chance to do things right, to fullfill his destiny without the destruction of the Jedi and the loss of the ones he loved? The ones he loved...

_"Mom."_ he whispered, more to himself.

Suddenly, Anakin remembered what Obi-Wan had said about the dreams he'd been having of his mother, remembered where he was and realized just _when_ he was; his mother was being held captive by the Tusken Raiders, being beaten and tortured! He'd waited to act too long the first time, letting a month pass before seizing the chance to go to Tatooine, but it had only been a week this time- maybe it wasn't too late.

Leaping off from the bed, Obi-Wan was forced to let go of him and take a step back in alarm as Anakin quickly gathered his cloak and belt. "Anakin! What are you doing?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I have to save her." Anakin explained, puting on his boots. "I have to try."

"You can't just go running off, we have an assignment," Obi-Wan objected, "and it's our duty to fulfill it. Not to mention that you've just spent the last five days unconscious in a med center!" he added for good measure.

But Anakin wasn't arguing. "I can't stay here and let her die."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You don't know that she is." he refuted.

"Yes," Anakin corrected firmly, shooting a sharp glance up at his old master as he clipped his lightsaber onto his belt, "I do. And the truth is, I'll never be who you want me to be, never be the Jedi you believe I should be. But we must each go our own path." he stated resolutely.

Taken aback by the admission, Obi-Wan gaped at his padawan as Anakin turned and marched through the door, effectively dismissing him, and Obi-Wan had to hurry after him. It wasn't unusual for Anakin to be brash and even insubordinate at times, but he'd always ceaded to his elders' commands and endeavored to conform; for him to suddenly deny all he'd strove so long and hard for was unprecidented and exceedingly out of character.

"You're in no condition to leave!" Obi-Wan shouted, nearly having to jog through the corridor to keep up with Anakin's brisk pace. "Anakin, stop!"

The order fell on deaf ears and Obi-Wan was forced to pull in front of Anakin and physically block him, a hand going around the younger man's left arm. "Listen to me," he commanded, determined to regain control of the situation and reason with Anakin, "we have no idea what just happened to you or why and, until we do, you're not going anywhere. What if it happens again while you're out there and there's no one around? It's too dangerous."

"It's not going to happen again." Anakin replied, trying to move around him, but Obi-Wan continued to block him. He wasn't used to having anyone oppose him anymore and it was a strange feeling, memories stirring of so many past battles of wills with his mentor, and Anakin's urgency abated for a moment. "Obi-Wan, I appreciate that you're just trying to look after my well-being, but you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Says the man who just told me he was dead!" Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't pretend to understand what's happening or how I can be here like this, but I'm here for a reason and I can't let this opportunity to change things slip away. Please don't try to stop me; with or without your approval, I'm going." he stated, further shocking Obi-Wan with his defiance.

"No, you're not!" he declared sternly, his tone reprimanding. "I'm your master and you'll do as I say. Now, get back into the infirmary."

Of course, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, Anakin was still his apprentice and he felt a twinge of regret of how disrespectful he must seem, but it couldn't really be helped. "Not anymore." he replied gently. "That was a liftetime ago, but I don't expect you to believe me. I have to go; I'll meet you on Coruscant when I'm done."

With that, he pushed past Obi-Wan, who sensed his indefeatable determination through the Force and at last yielded to the confusion flooding his mind. In an instant, Anakin was gone, disappeared around a corner and nearing the landing pad his and Obi-Wan's ship was at. If Obi-Wan decided to give chase after collecting himself, he was too late, Anakin within the ship and lifting off without having seen him again.

It was all impossible, but it was also all real and, for the first time as he saw the city and then planet falling away, Anakin felt the thrill of hope, excitement replacing agitation and fear of failure replacing disbelief. But he knew now, knew what was going to happen and how to resist the dark side, knew not to believe Palpatine's lies, knew what had to be done to restore balance to the Force. He could do it, he could save his mother and Padmé, he could save the Jedi...

And he would.

_SWSWSW_

Obi-Wan's arms were folded together inside the sleeves of his robe, trying to effect an air of calm and bring order to his thoughts as he stood before the holocom, but it was a difficult task with Anakin's wild declaration and subsequent departure flooding his mind. The holocom flickered to life and a miniature projection of the Jedi Council appeared before him, Yoda near the center of the semi-circle, and Obi-Wan bowed in greeting.

"Master Kenobi," Mace Windu reciprocated, "how is your apprentice?" he inquired, getting right to the point.

"Well, that's why I'm contacting you," Obi-Wan began, hesitating as he considered how to explain the recent developements, "he woke up just a few minutes ago."

"All right is he?" Yoda asked, pleased to hear the progress but detecting the other Jedi's consternation.

"Physically, yes, but he was very dissoriented." he answered.

"Dissoriented?" Windu repeated. "How?"

This was going to be the tought part to relate without sounding crazy or like it was a joke, but there was no way through it other than to just say it. "He didn't know where he was- or when. He was surprised to see me and was even more startled to see himself. He said-" Obi-Wan caught himself, perplexed as he ran through his conversation with Anakin again in his mind, "he said it had been 25 years and that he'd died." he repeated.

The council members glanced at each other, unsure what to make of the information but most silently believing that Anakin needed to be examined by one of their healers, while Yoda came to his own conclusion.

"Lost in a vision, he is." he stated certainly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not sure. He was quite adamant about having come from the future in one manner or other and that he needed to change things."

Windu's gaze narrowed as he heard this. "What things?" his pressed, his distrust of Anakin well known to everyone present and not entirely unshared.

"Almost immediately after awaking, Anakin insisted on leaving to save his mother. I was unable to stop him." Obi-Wan entailed, aware it was his responsibility to look after and control his padawan and somewhat shamed that he'd failed to do so.

"Gone to Tatooine, young Skywalker has." Yoda concluded, compassion for both master and apprentice overriding his disapproval for their respective actions- or inactions, as they case may be.

Obi-Wan nodded and went on, trying to insert some optimism as he finished the report. "He said he'd meet me back on Coruscant when he was done. Perhaps by then, he'll be more collected and we can figure out what happened during his meditation."

Pensively, Yoda put a finger to his lips as he considered what he'd been told, then made a small grunting noise. "Alone Anakin should not be right now. Send another Jedi to Tatooine to accompany him, we will." he concluded.

Instantly, Obi-Wan wanted to be that Jedi and knew he should be, but also knew he couldn't abandon his duties overseeing the border dispute. "If someone was sent to relieve me, I could go after Anakin and help him." he suggested hopefully.

"You must complete your assignment, Obi-Wan." Mace stated, swiftly refusing the request without appology.

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised, but he couldn't help being disappointed. He was worried for Anakin and wanted to be with him, to make sure he was all right, and it seemed wrong for it to be otherwise, but he couldn't argue the decision.

"Kit Fisto will go and find your padawan." Mace continued, a hint of rebuke in his voice for having lost him in the first place. "You're to stay on Ansion until the dispute is settled."

Submissively, Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, Master."

The meeting now finished, the holocom turned off and the projection of the council members disappeared, leaving Obi-Wan alone again- alone to wait and wonder about Anakin. Impatience bubbled up in him, reminding him of his padawan's propensity for restlessness, and he had to admit Anakin was rubbing off on him.

**Please review! I know you want to; reviews are like Scooby Snacks to the inner Fanfic Monster!**


	2. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Two**

Anakin spent the time it took to travel to Tatooine meditating and contemplating his predicament, but acceptance that he was really in the past was the only thing he was able to glean. It was the Force that brought him here and it wasn't merely a gift for his own selfish benefit, which meant he had an obligation to save the Jedi and correct the faults that were renting the galaxy in two, but he couldn't ignore his personal issues. Before anything else was done, he had to save his mother and then, when he was sure she was on the mend, he'd return to the Jedi Temple and attempt to explain the future he'd come from to the council.

The Clone Wars hadn't started yet, so there was still time to prevent Palpatine from getting emergency powers, but Anakin was unsure how to resolve the problem with the seperatists and Dooku. There were too many droids on Geonosis to defeat in a head-on confrontation even if every Jedi available fought and, at any rate, it wouldn't resolve the core issue. Somehow, the republic needed to meet with the seperatists under a banner of peace and negotiate, even though that meant the republic had to be willing to reform itself. It wouldn't be easy to convince the republic it was what needed to done, especially as long as Palpatine was the chancellor- and the only way he'd abdicate that position was death or to succeed it as emperor. Anakin would need the support of the Jedi Council if he were to be overthrown.

Outright assasination, however tempting, was not an option.

A plane of golden sand filled the cockpit window as Anakin descended to Tatooine's surface, landing a moment later twenty yards from the Lars' moisture farm. He remembered coming here the first time with Padmé, his fear for his mother's wellfar and his excitement to know he'd be seeing her again, but those emotions as they'd been were absent now, although he still feared he'd be too late and was still eager to see his mother again after so very, very long. But it was a different anticipation, perhaps because he knew what was down this road or because he was already stained by the grief of her loss.

Exiting the ship, Anakin walked towards the farm, spotting Threepio quickly and heading for him. Not wanting to waste time repeating events, Anakin pre-empted the protocol droid's introduction to the creator he didn't recognize and cut straight to business. "Threepio, it's Anakin. I need a speeder bike to go after my mother." he declared.

The protocol droid was clearly flustered, his metal arms raising slightly, but then excitement overcame him. "Oh, the creator! Master Anakin, how good it is to see you!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"And it's good to see you," Anakin returned, despite his urgency, "but I need to find my mother. I know she's been taken by the Tuskens."

The request finally seemed to sink in and Threepio's mirth withered, regret stalling him briefly before he decided a course of action. "I think we'd better go indoors." he replied, turning and leading Anakin down to the sunken home. Only the knowledge it was necessary to meet the Lars' family before going after his mother kept Anakin from simply taking a bike himself and leaving.

Below, Anakin was surprised to see numerous people of varying species gathered around the dining table, pouring over maps and readouts and deep in heated debate, and Cliegg was _standing_ at the forefront of it all. Anakin had been under the impression he'd lost his leg only days after Shmi's kidnapping but, apparently, it was taking longer to track the Tuskens and organize the party than he'd thought.

"Excuse me, Master Cliegg, might I present an important visitor?" Threepio broke in, bringing attention to him and Anakin. Cliegg straightened from the table and took in the young man, assessing him and easily recognizing that he was a Jedi.

"Hello," Anakin greeted, stepping forward, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Something like pleasure washed over Cliegg's face and he took Anakin's hand, shaking it. "Cliegg Lars; Shmi is my wife." he introduced himself. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but I have a feeling that's what brought you here."

Anakin nodded at his accuracy. "I've been having dreams about her. I know she's been taken by the Tusken Raiders and I know how to save her, but I need a speeder to get to her." he said, revealing his mission and needs.

"If you know where to find her," Cliegg replied, "then we'll go with you. We've been forming a rescue party, but tracking those Tuskens has been difficult. A sandstorm blew in shortly after she was taken and wiped away all traces of the band, but they've since been seen by some of the other moisture farmers." he related, glancing at some of the other men gathered at the table as he spoke.

"It's safer if I go alone." Anakin stated bluntly, strength of authority behind his words. "The more people that come, the easier it'll be for the Raiders to spot us. If it comes down to a fight, I can handle myself, but most of your men will be killed."

Cliegg couldn't deny Anakin's reasoning, but there was another point to be addressed and he was about to voice it when another farmer beat him to it. "Those animals deserve to die; if they remain alive, they'll just come back again, and who's to say it won't be _my_ wife or son they take next time? Those Raiders need to be taught a lesson!" he bellowed angrily, getting nods of agreement from the other rescue searchers.

Anakin could sympathize all too well and he remembered with a pang his first bitter taste of the dark side, slaughtering the Tuskens who murdered his mother in a whirlwind of rage and hate, and he remembered the confusing mealstrom of guilt and anger and grief that had stormed through him long afterwards. He'd dealt out his own justice that day and it had haunted him ever since, the seed that ultimately led him to the dark side planted in the cracks of his shattered heart, and he knew now what a mistake it was- how _wrong_ it was. It wasn't justice, no matter how much the Tuskens might have deserved it; it was revenge, pure and simple. It wasn't the Jedi way, and it wasn't _his_ way.

Not anymore.

"I understand your anger," Anakin began, placating the riled farmer, "and I promise you, they'll never come near any of you again, but there'll be no more killing if it can be prevented." he declared resolutely, his expression hardened as his gaze swept the gathering for dissent, but no one was bold enough to go against the Jedi.

"Alright," Cliegg acquisced at last, releasing a heavy sigh, and he touched Anakin's arm as he walked past him, "the speeders are this way, follow me." he bid, and Anakin did as he was told, walking back up out of the pit and over to a garage. Cliegg opened the door to reveal Owen inside, working on one of the bikes with an expression of great concentration that masked his inner-turmoil for his step-mother. He looked up when they came in and blinked in confusion at the unfamiliar man beside his father, prompting Cliegg to acquaint the step-brothers with eachother.

"Owen," Cliegg instructed when he was done, "I want you to prepare two bikes and whatever supplies Anakin thinks we'll need."

Surprised to realize that Cliegg intended to go with him, Anakin stared at him quizzically. "_We?_" he repeated.

Cliegg turned, facing him with raw determination on his face and his hands on his hips. "Shmi's my wife. If you don't want a whole group going with you, that's fine, but I'm coming."

"And so am I." Owen piped in, matching his father's firmness, but Cliegg shook his head.

"No, I need you to stay here and look after the farm." he ordered, much to his son's frustration.

"I can help." Owen argued vehemently. "She's my mother, too."

Cliegg sighed but Anakin interjected before he could say anything more, addressing the upset youth. "You can help by going to Mos Espa and getting a doctor and medical supplies. She's going to be in rough shape when we bring her back and she's going to need the best care possible." he cojoled, willing to bring Cliegg along but no one else.

But Owen still wasn't convinced. "I can send someone to do that!"

"I know you can," Cliegg said, closing the space between him and his son and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "but I'd prefer it if you did it, that way I can be sure Shmi's getting the best. Please, Owen, do this for me?" he pleaded.

A moment of silence passed as the pair stared at each other, a battle of wills waging, before Owen finally sighed, relenting to his father. "Alright." He glanced at the waiting bikes, recalling his first commision, then regarded Anakin, eager to get the small rescue party going. "What do you need?"

* * *

><p>The suns were beginning to set by the time they were ready to leave but Anakin was unbothered by the ensuing darkness, which was more than could be said for Cliegg, who was nervous about traveling in the dangerous desert at night. However, as long as Anakin was convinced he could get them to Shmi and back again safely, he wasn't going to protest and instead gave himself over to the wisdom and protection of the Jedi.<p>

"How are you going to find her?" Cliegg asked as they mounted their bikes, bright orange sunlight spilling across them and causing both to squint slightly.

"I can feel her." Anakin replied, reverence in his voice. "I'm bonded to her through the Force; all I have to do is follow her presense."

Cliegg stared at him in wonder, amazed at his power. "Can all Jedi do that?"

Anakin had never really considered it but, now that he did, he realized what he was doing may not have been possible- or at least it would have been more difficult- if it was anyone else he was trying to find, except perhaps Obi-Wan or Padmé... or Luke. "It helps if you love them." he answered his step-father gravely, thinking with reproof of the Jedi's prohibition against attachment, and then turned on the speeder and he was gone an instant later.

Cliegg quickly caught up with him and Anakin was mindful to make sure he never pulled too far ahead or lost him, although he was a far superior pilot to the farmer and could have gone much faster. Night came and moisture farms fell away, Shmi's presence guiding them deeper into the desert, and Anakin wondered if he'd find her at the same place he had all those years ago or if the Tuskens would be camped elsewhere right now. Would she live this time? He had to hope so, or else what good was being sent back if he couldn't change anything for the better?

They came upon the camp below an outcropping of rocks less than two hours after they'd left the Lars' farm, the Tuskens huddled around fires and roasting meat, and Anakin followed his mother's presence with his eyes until they alit on her form. Instead of being in one of the hovels, she was out in the open, tied to a post and being taunted by the Raiders. Anakin saw one of the Tuskens hit her and his jaw tightened in anger but he reined himself in; he'd learned the hard way it benefitted no one to lash out in fury.

He led Cliegg down the outcropping until they were level with the camp and then began a cautious approach. Just before they breached the camp's border, Anakin stopped in a crouch and faced Cliegg, aware he wasn't going to get the other man to stay put but needing to at least give him instructions that would hopefully keep him out of trouble.

"As long as she's out in the open, we're not going to be able to do this quietly, so listen to me very carefully and do _exactly_ as I say." he commanded, waiting for Cliegg's obedient nod before he went on. "Alright, stick close to me and follow my lead- no rushing ahead and _no heroics_." he stressed.

Clear that this was understood, they rose and crept into the camp, steathily moving behind the hovels and keeping to the shadows, until they were just outside the central fire. Anakin could see his mother much more clearly now, sitting in a crumpled heap and her head lulling against the post, and her pain screamed to him through the Force, bruises marring her face and cuts splitting her lips. Anakin's anger flared but he inhaled deeply and pushed it aside, centering himself, then unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

The Tuskens nearest to the hovel they'd been hiding behind never saw it coming and were on their backs, howling in pain and clunching what was left of their legs, before they had any idea that they'd been attacked. By then, Anakin- with Cliegg tailing him- had cut through the Tuskens between him and his mother, Cliegg quickly working on Shmi's bonds while Anakin covered them. The Tuskens' attempts at retaliation and defense were shockingly ineffectual and those that hadn't lost legs had lost arms or hands, but only a couple had actually been slain and, by the time Cliegg had freed Shmi, those still standing were backing off. Yet one was still bold enough to rush them as Cliegg picked up his wife and Anakin thrust out his hand, sending the Tusken flying backwards with the Force.

Then Anakin turned a smoldering glare on the band of Raiders, now standing at a distance with their weapons raised fearfully. "I am Anakin Skywalker and, if you value your lives, you'll heed my words." he proclaimed loudly, projecting his power and authority over them. "I have been merciful this night and acted with restraint, but if you _ever_ come near my family again or _any_ of the good people of this world, I _will_ return; there will be _no place_ you can go I won't find you and _nothing_ you can do to stop me."

The Tuskens were suitably terrified and stood uneasily, shifting back and forth from foot to foot, ready to flee in an instant. When Anakin, with a lingering scowl, turned off his lightsaber and marched from the camp without inhibition, the Tuskens nearest to his path immediately scurried further back from him and Cliegg, holding Shmi. Cliegg, for his part, was stunned at what had just passed but was too concerned with his fragile and badly beaten wife in his arms to think anything more of it than the typical power and demeanor of a well-trained Jedi.

When they reached the speeders and it was clear the Tuskens weren't following, only then did Anakin relax, his features softening as he turned to his mother and saw her injuries. He could feel her pain and knew every wound she had, seen and unseen, and he touched her forehead gently, using the Force to alleviate some of her pain; the journey would be difficult for her, even only half-conscious as she was.

"I'm the better pilot, I'll take her." Anakin reasoned and carefully took her from her husband's arms. Cliegg clearly saw the deep concern and protectiveness Anakin had for his mother and knew the excuse for what it was, but made no objection, appreaciating the indelible bond the two had that neither time nor space had been able to weaken or fray.

Anakin carefully positioned his mother in front of him, leaning her back against his chest and relishing in the warmth of her still-living body and the soft breaths he could hear and see in the fall and rise of her chest. Suddenly reality overtook him- standing in stark contrast to the devastating alternate ending he remembered so well- and tears flooded his eyes, stinging them, but he stubbornly refused to give in to the overwhelming desire to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her neck and cry, until she was safely at home again.

Desperate to get her there as soon as possible, Anakin took off, trusting Cliegg to be close behind.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when they arrived but there were lights emenating from within the domes topside as well as the sunken courtyard, and Anakin and Cliegg were dismounting and lifting Shmi when Owen, Beru and several others came rushing to them. Questions were launched at them about the Tuskens and Shmi's health and Anakin left Cliegg to answer, his concentration focused solely on getting his mother inside and taken care of. Owen hadn't disappointed and a doctor was waiting for them as well as every kind of medical equipment he could get his hands on, many of which Anakin was grateful wouldn't be needed, and he laid her down on a bed gingerly. His hand lingered on her face, lightly caressing her bruised cheek with his thumb as he stared down at her, filled with wonder and appreaciation for this second chance he'd been given. Again, tears stung his eyes and it was with great reluctance and a force of willpower that he was surprised he had that Anakin stepped back to give over his place at her side to the doctor, who immediately began working on her in a flurry of action and running commentary to the concerned family members.<p>

"I can't believe we got her back, and she's alive..." Owen uttered softly, drawing Anakin's attention to the man standing next to him, their shoulders almost touching, and Owen's stricken and teary gaze suddenly moved from Shmi to Anakin. "Thank you."

The earnestness of his emotions surprised Anakin and only then did he remember that Shmi was the only mother Owen had ever known and he loved her deeply as a son. Of course, Anakin hadn't done it for Owen and was on the verge of silently dismissing his gratitude when he also recalled that this man had raised Luke and Anakin's reward to Owen for raising his son after his fall to the dark side had been to let the stormtroopers kill him and his wife. Suddenly realizing just how much he owed Owen, Anakin swallowed hard and looked away, his gaze resting on his- _their_- mother and knowing he still had a lot to make up for.

* * *

><p>Chancellor Palpating stood at the glass window of his office, staring out at the expansive city sparkling with lights and hurried activity that blended into a flow of orchastrated and unending chaos, his hands clasped behind his back and his lips pressed into a thin line. The city never slept and Palpating rarely did, especially as the next stage of his plan drew nearer to implimentation. It was a critical time and he couldn't afford any mistakes or oversights, mindful of the unforseen events and actions that had taken place while he'd been positioning himself as chancellor and that, even though those events ultimately hadn't damaged his plans too severely, he couldn't trust the same outcome if something interferred again.<p>

Which was why Palpatine was not happy right now.

He'd felt a tremor in the Force- an incredibly strong disturbance he couldn't identitfy- and he'd spent a great deal of time since meditating and seeking out answers, only to come up empty. He had, however, learned through his various sources that Anakin Skywalker had left Ansion, his mission there, and his master to go to Tatooine far earlier than Palpatine had foreseen, and he felt fairly certain that the young Jedi had managed to save his mother- _without_ giving in to the darkside. It was his first taste and Palpatine had planned for it meticulously, needing it to come at the right time under the right circumstances in order to feed it and prey upon his other passions, but now he'd been foiled and Palpatine felt the blood in his veins simmering with rage. Ready to explode, it took all of his self-control to focus those energies into rethinking his plans for Anakin and the problems now presented. He hadn't worked this long and this hard on the boy to lose him- and _especially_ the war with the Jedi- now when he was so close.

It was unlike Anakin to blatantly disregard Kenobi and the Jedi Council; he needed their approval and recognition too much to follow his instincts and forge his own path, even for the sake of his mother, and Palpatine knew he'd have to get to the bottom of this sudden change if he was to regain control of his future apprentice. After all, it was those same weaknesses and insecurities that he'd been exploiting to get Anakin's trust and favor and coax him along on his path to the dark side, the wedge between him and the Jedi driving him closer to Palpatine for him to mold, but if Anakin had somehow gained the confidence to break away from the Jedi and pursue his own course, then it would be much more difficult to keep him close.

There was a chime from the long-range transmitter sitting on his desk, and Palpatine slowly turned away from the window and withdrew a cloak from a nearby closset, putting it on and raising the hood to cover the upper portions of his face before answering the call. Normally, he'd have Dooku handle this kind of business, but Palpatine was agitated and needed an occupation to reaffirm his sense of control and his power. On his desk, a miniaturized holograph of a man suited in silver armor appeared before him and Palpatine wasted no time on pleasantries.

"Bounty-hunter, I have a job for you." he stated bluntly.

Intrigued, Jango Fett cocked his helmeted head. "Yes, Lord Sidious?" he prompted, his tone perfectly cold.

If Palpatine had had any consideration of the bounty-hunter beyond that of an insect, he would have killed him for his insolence but, as he was nothing, it wasn't worth his time or effort. "It requires contracting out... to a master assasin." he informed. "Can you do that?"

It wasn't Jango's job to hire assasins on someone else's behalf but, on the other hand, money was money. "Who's the target?"

* * *

><p>"You should get some rest." Cliegg told Anakin, walking up behind him with a cup of Jawa juice that he placed on the endtable beside him, knowing full well that Anakin wouldn't be seeing to any of his own needs until Shmi was awake.<p>

Anakin didn't even look up from his mother, his hand on hers just as it had been since the doctor had finished and Anakin had taken vigil beside her in a wooden chair. "I'm not tired." he replied truthfully, his mind racing too much with questions and shock and joyful wonder to be the slightest bit drowsy. He knew he'd been aloof and unresponsive to the Lars' attempts at conversation, but it was hard to focus on anything except his inexplicable travel through time, and he wasn't about to discuss _that_ with them. Still, he didn't want to seem rude and he made another effort to drag his mind from the mire of his thoughts, looking up at his stepfather.

"You've made a good life for her here." Anakin awknowledged gratefully. "Thank you for freeing her."

Cliegg smiled and took a seat in another chair that had been pulled up alongside the bed, glancing at Shmi affectionately. "Shmi is a good woman; I fell in love with her right away, something I didn't think was possible after my first wife died in childbirth." he related, becoming whistful as he recalled meeting her for the first time. "I walked into Watto's shop and there she was, this gentle, strong and unbelievably beautiful woman, and I'd just about swear that time actually slowed down for an instant just so that I could realize what an incredible creature she was and how blessed I was to be near her. In that moment, I knew my life would never be the same."

As Anakin listened, he found himself thinking of Padmé and how much Cliegg's story and its sentiments were like his, and his heart swelled with her memory, her smile radiating behind his eyes and her soul filling him with everything she was. He'd known no joy like that of being with his Padmé, his beloved wife, his other half and, even after so many years, Anakin still felt- and knew he'd always feel- incomplete without her, a hole gaping inside him where she would always be. Her death was indelible in his mind, made all the worse because it was at _his_ hand, and her desperate pleas for him to come back to her and her tears of grief would never fade from his heart.

_It didn't happen_, Anakin reminded himself sternly when tears began to burn his eyes, _not here, not yet. And it won't happen. I'll keep Padmé safe this time, I _swear_- even from myself._

Aware that he'd been caught drifting again and had missed the rest of Cliegg's story, Anakin could only smile apologetically at the obviously worried older man, who was staring at him questioningly, and shrugged dismissively. Returning his gaze to his battered mother, he hoped Cliegg wouldn't pry, however the concern was instantly forgotten when he felt his mother stirring through the Force and saw her eyelids fluttering.

"Mom?" he encouraged, rising to stand over the bed and squeezing her hand gently.

"Shmi?" Cliegg repeated, joining Anakin, and both men looked down at her anxiously, afraid to push her to awaken but eager for evidence of her recovery.

Shmi moaned softly and turned her head before her eyes finally opened and Anakin waited with bated breath as her vision focused on him. He felt her disbelief and her joy, felt the love directed at him when she smiled and raised a hand to touch his face, just as she'd done in another life. "Ani? Is it really you?"

Her voice, although cracked and weak, was like music to Anakin and tears slipped down his cheeks, catching on his lips as he grinned. "It's me, mom." he assured. "I'm here."

"I knew you'd come." she whispered, stroking his hair. "My son, oh, my grown-up son! You're so handsome." Her gaze shifted and she acknowledged Cliegg's presense for the first time, smiling anew at her husband. "Isn't he?"

Cliegg's relief was palpable and he reached out, brushing her cheek affectionately and letting his hand linger there. "Sure is, darling. He comes from good stock." he replied genuinely, turning the complement on her.

Shmi's eyes slowly returned to Anakin, exhausted but unwilling to go back to sleep without a few more minutes with her son, whom she hadn't seen in ten years, and she radiated happiness and affection as she admired him. "I'm so proud of you." she told him, carresing Anakin's face and prompting him to turn into her hand so he could press a kiss into her palm. Behind him, he was aware of Owen and Beru eagerly approaching, although they were silent in their concern of disturbing her, and they stopped next to Cliegg at the head of her bed.

"Now, I finally have all my family together." Shmi rejoiced, Owen placing a hand on the crown of her head.

"Hey, mom." he greeted softly.

Her strength fading, Shmi didn't speak but smiled gently at her stepson and his girlfriend, then her eyelids began to droop.

"It's okay, mom," Anakin soothed, taking the hand that been on his cheek and clasping it in both of his, "you can sleep. Everything's going to be alright; we'll be right here when you wake up."

"Just rest now." Cliegg seconded the encouragement, bending over and kissing her forehead.

Her eyes flickered open one last time, looking up at Anakin for reassurance he was really there, then closed again and, almost instantly, she fell into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by those she loved. A burden Anakin hadn't known existed lifted from his heart as he sensed her life in the Force, still strong and growing stronger, after their reunion- the promise she wasn't just holding on to see him one last time but that she was going to survive.

That's when it finally struck home; he'd done it; he'd save his mother. He'd proven he could change the future- and now he had to save Padmé, the Jedi and the Republic from Sidious. To do that, he had to destroy the Sith.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was anxious; anxious to end the border dispute, anxious to leave Ansion, and anxious to get back to his padawan, and all the anxiousness was making him irritated, which was a fine distraction from the concern brewing in him for Anakin. A Jedi was supposed to be the epitomy of serenity, not anxious or concerned, and certainly not irritated, but Anakin had a knack for making Obi-Wan all three on a regular basis, so he should hardly be surprised that he was yet again trying to contact his wayward apprentice.<p>

He'd left several messages for Anakin since he'd left the previous day but had failed to reach him, being forced instead to wait for Anakin to call him back while Obi-Wan's consternation made each hour far longer than it really was. So, when his com finally chimed, indicating Anakin was contacting him, he'd immediately headed for his quarters despite the fact that he'd been in the middle of a negotation and had needed to excuse himself from the insulted delegates. He'd worry about that later; right now, knowing how and exactly _what _his padawan was doing was more important.

Standing in front of the com, the holographic image of Anakin flickered to life, and Obi-Wan felt an instant of small relief upon seeing him and discerning that nothing was immediately wrong with him in either body or mind. "Anakin," Obi-Wan adressed, his tone a mixture of reprimand and concern, "I've been trying to reach you. I take it you're on Tatooine?"

Anakin tipped his head slightly in confirmation. "Yes, and my mother's been rescued." he informed dociley.

Obi-Wan's indignation faltered, acknowledging with a pang of guilt that he'd been wrong about Anakin's dreams but still uncertain how much it justified his padawan going off-mission and his insubordination. "How is she?" he asked sympathetically, hoping for Anakin's sake that her trauma hadn't been too severe.

"She's been badly beaten and is malnurished, but she should make a full recovery in time." Anakin replied.

Well, that was one problem down, Obi-Wan quietly sighed in relief. "The Council has dispatched Kit Fisto to meet you on Tatooine and stay with you until your return." Obi-Wan appraised to his apprentice, eager to get back to matters more comfortable to discuss.

On the starship's bridge, Anakin was less pleased with this news and his brow furrowed in surprise. "Why?"

"Because," Obi-Wan blinked, thinking it should be rather obvious, "you were in some coma-like state for nearly a week and then, the instant you woke up, you started babbling nonesense and ran off to Tatooine. Whatever happened to you, you need to be looked after to make sure you're alright and that it doesn't happen again."

"With all due respect to you and the Council," Anakin countered, "I don't believe that's necessesary; I'm among family here and, because of my mother's condition, there is a strong medical presense as well, should anything happen, which I'm quite confident it won't." he reasoned, then paused to consider his next line of arguement, knowing Obi-Wan wouldn't be easily convinced. "I need time alone to proccess and understand what happened to me, to figure out what it means and what I have to do. Please, Obi-Wan," he pretitioned earnestly, "I promise I won't do anything foolish and that I _will_ meet you on Coruscant in two-week's time when you're finished with the dispute on Ansion; just give me this time alone to meditate."

Obi-Wan eyed him uncertainly, as suprised that Anakin would want solitude to meditate for two weeks as he was by his certainty that the border dispute would be over by then. "And you promise that you won't go anywhere else?" he questioned, the likelihood that his brash padawan would do just that not small.

"I promise." Anakin replied with a hint of irritation; although Obi-Wan couldn't know that for the past twenty-five years he'd been a dark lord of the Sith and had answered to only one man in the entire galaxy, it still was chaffing to be treated like a child who needed a nanny.

Despite his misgivings, Obi-Wan felt Anakin's desire to be with his mother and accepted the promise. "I'll speak to the Council," he told his padawan, not giving any assurances whether his request would be granted or not, but at least willing to vouche for him. Obi-Wan just hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Thank-you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said gratefully.

"But, whatever they decide, I want to have regular, schuduled contact with you." Obi-Wan added strictly, not about to go through the stress of waiting for news about Anakin again.

Although Anakin didn't consider himself Obi-Wan's charge anymore, he was still his friend and appreaciated the other man's position and so acquisced to what, in his mind, was a request- not an order. "I'll give you a daily update first thing in the morning, your time." he told his old master, knowing that it was the time Obi-Wan would most likely be in his room.

Sensing Anakin about to terminate the conversation- and even knowing that he should, considering the disgruntled delegates awaiting him- Obi-Wan couldn't help interjecting as Anakin reached to turn off the holocom. "Anakin," he addressed, halting his padawan, but Obi-Wan didn't continue until Anakin had lowered his arm back to his side, "how are _you_ feeling?" he asked, dropping all pretenses of formality as he regarded the younger man with tender concern.

Anakin hesitated as he considered his answer, searching his feelings and trying to put a suitable name to them that Obi-Wan could understand, but in the end there was too much and so he settled. "Confused," he replied, "but a lot better than I've felt in a long time."

While Obi-Wan was pleased that Anakin's condition seemed stable for the moment, it was disconcerting that his padawan was still under the impression he'd lived a life that had never happened, and the small hope that Obi-Wan had harbored that Anakin's mind would clear with a little bit of time was dashed. He wanted to inquire further of Anakin's wellfare and discuss what had happened from his protogee's point of view, to get to the bottom of what was going on, but the border dispute and the delegates demanded his attention and, reluctantly shoving aside his personal feelings, Obi-Wan let the conversation come to its natural conclusion.

"May the Force be with you." he bid Anakin, meaning every word, and Anakin tipped his head and repeated the familiar farewell. The holographic display flickered briefly as it was turned off and then the image of Obi-Wan's apprentice disappeared, leaving him alone in his suddenly silent and barren room. It had never occured to Obi-Wan just how bereft the room was but, in the wake of his meeting with Anakin, he felt acutely the presense that was missing there and he stood for a moment, considering the conversation and feelings he'd sensed from Anakin. There was a storm in the young man's mind, shadows of some horrible darkness and stabs of unspeakable pain but then flashes of bright hope and incredible love, and all Obi-Wan could truly glean through the overlapping waves of grief and joy was an overriding determination and an odd sense of peace. Obi-Wan had no idea what could have caused such things to arrise in his apprentice but knew that something, indeed, had happened to him and effected him profoundly, changing him.

As he left his room and walked down the halls that would lead him back to the waiting delegates, Obi-Wan continued to puzzle over the mystery and he recalled the brief image in Anakin's mind that he'd glanced; a man with blue eyes and sandy hair, looking at him- _Anakin_- resolutely. The emotions that came with that image were just as jumbled as everything else, but there was one feeling more predominant than the others, _proud, affectionate protectiveness_. In a word, paternal, and Obi-Wan recognized the feeling as being closely assosciated to what he himself felt for Anakin. Perhaps the young man was supposed to be Anakin's future apprentice...

_Luke_. Obi-Wan knew instinctively that was the boy's name, the name Anakin had spoken when he'd first awoken, and the boy was somehow very important to Anakin. Much was tied to the boy's image, thoughts and memories and feelings, but they were beyond Obi-Wan's reach and, as the doors to the conference room opened before him and admitted him to the delegates, he came to the steely determination to uncover Luke's identity and his involvement with Anakin's illness.

**So, I'm not an expert in the Star Wars universe and I'm sure that's apparent; any info/corrections are greatly appreaciated. Sorry for all the spelling errors and thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**


	3. Confessions and Faith

**Sorry this took so long. I wish I could say the next chapter will come quicker, but it probably won't, since I'm focusing my creative energies on a legitimate project that's taking me way too long to make progress on. I may try to make the chapter shorter in the future so the time between updates won't be so long. Also, I quickly wanted to mention that my research revealed to me that the border dispute on Ansion wasn't a sit-down mission (Obi-Wan and Anakin were in fact being chased by separatists) and there was another master/apprentice pair with them, it was too much of a headache to try to figure out how to fix my mistake of ignorance without making major revisions in my story, so I'm just going to ignore it and create my own version of events.**

**Three**

Anakin sat cross-legged on the sand in the shade of one of the hovels, his back to the dome and his eyes closed as he meditated, feeling the Force flowing around him- through him- and a warm breeze tussled his hair as the blazing suns beat down. For the past week, he'd spent every morning and evening like this, trying to sort through his memories and the colliding emotions vying for dominance, to bring peace and order to his mind, but it wasn't as easy as a change of heart to erase twenty-five years of habits forged while on the dark side. Anger still flared up quickly and he was prone to extreme reactions that he had to rein in, but the earnest regret and sorrow over his past actions that swelled within his heart was a strong enough balm to ease his habits' power over him.

In the meantime, he still had to figure out what to do and how- how much information was wise to divulge- and he'd at last come to several firm conclusions. While he knew the Council's trust in him was vital, his conscience prohibited him from keeping his history as a Sith a secret from them, just as he couldn't put up pretenses of adhering to rules he secretly scorned as he once had in his youth... in his secret marriage to Padmé. In terms of plotting the destruction of the Sith, the Council was likely to treat him as the padawan they still saw him as, but the galaxy couldn't afford for him to be shoved off to the side in a war that he was meant to helm. Somehow, he'd have to make them understand that.

Anxiety nestled in his chest as he thought of confronting the other Jedi, the Jedi he vividly remembered never truly trusting him, never really accepting him, and how hard he'd struggled for their approval. Would it really be any different now? A memory was one thing, but Anakin was afraid of the sting of their rejection in present-time and the anger it might stir, the hatred that had fueled him to kill many of them himself. The dark side was still too near for him to be confident that he could resist another temptation, and the idea of going back down that road- becoming that cold harbinger of death and evil- was horrifying beyond articulation.

He pictured Luke in his mind, the sound of his voice, the feel of his presence through the Force, and held on to the faith and strength his son had imparted to him, the memory of Luke having become something of an anchor; a soothing beacon to keep him centered and self-confident, protecting him from the dangers of his past. Well, not _his_ past, exactly, since Anakin believed he understood what had happened now and it wasn't time-travel, but it still felt like it was his past and it had left an indelible mark on him. However, he could also feel some memories slipping, becoming blurry as he re-entered his true life and diverged from that of the vision, although it was mostly minor things and unimportant details right now. Anakin wouldn't mind forgetting all the atrocities he'd committed if his memory continued to fade, but what of the good things- being with Padmé and knowing Luke and training Ahsoka? The creation of life was such a fragile mix of timing and variables, Luke and Leia very well might not ever exist in his future and his time with them in the vision might be all he ever had, and he couldn't bear to lose it.

Coming out of his mediation, Anakin stood and brushed the sand off from himself, then- just as he always did- walked over to the swoop bike and mounted it. He was aware of Beru emerging from the hovel and pausing on her way to the evaporators to scrutinize the odd ritual she couldn't make sense of before he sped off. He didn't go far, just to a bowl-shaped canon filled with great pillars of stone and jagged cliffs, which he used as an exercising arena, and he began his warm-up routine. First stretches and balancing, then more complicated formations, and then a vigorous acrobatic and cardio work-out that had him flipping, force-jumping, and climbing at break-neck speed from one end of the canyon to the other, using the stone pillars as obstacles. It was still odd to him to feel the sensations of a completely organic body and, despite the discomfort that sometimes came with real muscles and ligaments, it was surprisingly wonderful and, furthermore, his organic body performed much better.

Once done with his initial exercises, Anakin moved on to lightsaber practice, drawing the green blade and attacking, parrying, and blocking as fiercely as if he had a real opponent with unfathomable skill before him. Swept dripped down his forehead and his tunic was darkened with his exertions, but Anakin kept drawing on the Force and pushing himself farther, fighting harder and harder against his imaginary enemy and battling down the time-instilled tendency to reach out to the dark side. His chest was heaving and the suns were blazing before he was finished, feeling more than deciding that it was time for rest.

Grabbing a rag and a jug of water from the back of the swoop bike, Anakin wiped the sweat from his face and walked over to a shallow cave, sitting in its shade as he gulped the sorely-needed water. There was only one segment of his exercises left, but it was mostly experimental at this point and required a great deal of concentration, and he took his time resting before attempting the feat. When his breathing had slowed and he'd finally taken his fill of water, he closed his eyes and willed himself to recall in detail the teachings of other none-Jedi Force users that he'd studied as Vader, the evil beast having hoped to attain their powers- such as flow walking- but, for some reason, he had always failed. But, perhaps now, with his real body and without the influence of the dark side and his hatred impeding him, Anakin be more successful. He'd certainly need all the skills and wisdom possible to win the treacherous war he knew was coming.

SWSWSW

Half-way across the galaxy, Mace Window was leaning against the window pane in the council room, his arms crossed and his gaze pensive as he looked out at the busy metropolis. Next to him, Yoda sat in his chair, watching the comparatively young Jedi and sensing his thoughts, having stayed after the council meeting to discuss Windu's persisting concerns.

"I don't think it was wise granting Anakin's request." Mace spoke at last. "He's too brash and impulsive to be trusted on his own."

"Mm, experienced something great, young Skywalker has." Yoda replied, neither arguing the point or seconding it. "Required time is to understand it. Mature and wise the request for solitude was."

Mace looked away from the window to Yoda, raising his eyebrows in doubt. "For an older Jedi, perhaps, but Anakin of all padawans isn't one to think things through before acting. Leaving him alone on a backwater planet full of villainy and deceit is dangerous, in my opinion." he stated, challenging Yoda to disagree.

"His childhood home Tatooine is, and among family he stays. Little trouble he will find overseeing his mother's recovery and, if needed, fend for himself Anakin can." Yoda corrected, Mace's argument- however valid- not strong enough to sway the ancient Jedi master.

Sighing softly, Mace turned back to the window, relenting unhappily. "I'll still feel better when he's back among the Jedi. " _Where he can be watched_, was unspoken but heard all the same. "How's Obi-Wan progressing with the border dispute?"

Yoda knew that Mace's information was just as current as his own, but it was a question prompted by eagerness. "Slow and difficult it is. Recently arrived has Kit Fisto to aid Master Kenobi." he answered.

Mace snorted. "To pick up Anakin's slack. Even with these other issues, he shouldn't have left; it was irresponsible and put his master in no small amount of danger."

"Abandoned his duties you think young Skywalker has?" Yoda prompted in his 'teacher's tone'.

"I don't _think_." Mace stated, now glaring at the passing traffic outside the window.

Yoda shook his head, pitying both the misjudging Master and the object of his condemnation. "A confusing time it is for Padawan Skywalker, and other duties he has; duties as a son." he lectured gently.

"But the code forbids attachment." Windu rebuffed, not buying the excuse.

"Attached to his mother he already was when he came to us, and accepted him we did." the diminutive Jedi pointed out. "Gave him life Shmi Skywalker did and appreciation he is correct to show by answering her call. To his mother, Skywalker's first duty is."

Begrudgingly, Mace had to admit to himself that Yoda's reasoning was sound, but he still wasn't pleased. He had only vague memories of his own parents and he'd long ago learned to distance himself from any attachment those memories might encourage; to have Anakin's actions condoned mocked Mace's discipline and his effort. Why should exceptions be made for Anakin? If he truly was the Chosen One, then he more than anyone else should adhere to the code and follow the Jedi way with all strictness. It worried him more than he would ever admit that, one day, Anakin would inevitably become the figurehead of the Jedi and his loose tendencies and emotional philosophies would destroy the Order as Windu knew it.

And the established order was the one thing Mace Windu was obsessively, mortally attached to.

SWSWSW

It was early afternoon when Anakin returned to the Lars' farm, Beru and Owen just setting out lunch on the dining table where Cliegg sat next to Shmi, and Anakin was pleased to see his mother's lively color and hear her hearty laugh when he entered. She'd finally regained enough strength to leave the bed and get about in a wheelchair, albeit only for short periods, but her health was increasing with every day and there hadn't been any sign of the Tuskens returning to the area. For the time being, everything seemed wonderful and, if it wasn't for the vision of the future looming over Anakin's head, he would have been lost in utter peace and happiness, wrapped in a false sense of security and perfection.

As it was, Anakin tried to think as little as possible about his other life and the troubles he knew were to come while he was with his mother and step-family, sitting down at the table and joining in on the conversation with a bright smile. They ate and visited with all the simplistic joy of a family whose universe was contracted down to its members and nothing outside of their bonds and love existed, with renewed appreciation for each other due to the double reunion of mother and son. When lunch ended, Beru cleaned up the dishes while Cliegg and Owen went out to work on the farm, leaving Anakin to assist his mother back to bed, where he slid in behind her and leaned her back against his chest. She sighed deeply with contentment, closing her eyes as Anakin took a brush and began gently combing her hair as reverently as if she were a queen and the locks were priceless gold.

Despite the apparent peace and silent contentment of both Skywalkers, Shmi could still sense that something had been bothering her son ever since his return and, now that she was finally strong enough and they were alone, she decided it was time to ask him about it. "Ani," she addressed softly, turning her head slightly to look up at him over her shoulder, "what's been troubling you?"

Anakin paused in his ministrations, having known this moment was coming and having half feared it, half longed for it, and he warred with the opposing desires in the search for a response. "What makes you think something's troubling me?" he asked at last, nonchalantly brushing her hair again.

"Ani," Shmi chided in a tone that clearly told him not to try to lie to her, "I'm your mother, and I know my son." she stated. "Now, tell me."

Anakin met her gaze, feeling her certainty and concern in the Force, and at last sighed heavily and put down the brush, giving up the lightness of the mood. "Mom, I- I don't want to stress you." he said, worried for her health and how anything he told her might compromise her strength to recover.

Shmi only smiled. "You've taken good care of me, now let me take care of you. I haven't been able to care for you in ten years." she cajoled lovingly, brushing his cheek with her hand.

Pain stabbed Anakin's heart, imaging how disappointed and how horrified she'd be to hear of the monster he'd become, but he also longed for her comfort. He turned his head and pressed a kiss into her palm as he gathered the courage to begin, tears warming his eyes, and he took a deep breath. "Have you ever had a dream so real and so horrible that even waking up didn't make it better?" he asked rhetorically. "Something happened; it's hard to explain, but I had a, a sort of vision, and I experienced my life, from before I returned to Tatooine until my death. In that life, I came back too late to save you, and I slaughtered the Tuskens in rage, and the Republic broke out in civil war." he related with growing speed, afraid his courage wouldn't hold out and not wanting to draw out the story any longer than he had to.

"I married in secret and became a Jedi Knight and a general, and I fought in the war until its end, but I was having dreams about Padmé dying and I couldn't bear to lose her like I'd lost you. I was told I could gain the power to save her through the dark side of the Force by a Sith lord, so I gave myself over to him and helped him overthrow the Republic and destroy the Jedi. I murdered younglings and I, I became a thing of evil, but Padmé died anyway- _because_ of me, at my hand, because of what I'd become trying to save her." he confessed in a rush and, by the end, his pain-rattled voice was hitching with agony and barely suppressed sobs. There was more to tell, but his strength gave way as he relived the death of his wife, bowing his head as tears slipped free and he hid his face from his mother in shame.

Horrified for the sake of her son and her heart wrenched by his pain, she stroked his cheek soothingly, feeling acutely her absence from his life and all the times he must have suffered without her to comfort him. She'd always believed that she'd done the right thing in letting him go with Qui-Gon even when her loneliness and fears for him made her wish that he'd stayed, but now guilt dawned on her that, however strong and independent Anakin was, he'd still needed her at times.

"Oh, Ani," she cooed lovingly, remembering doing much the same when he was child awakening from a frightening nightmare, "it was only a dream. Not real."

But, his face still buried in her shoulder, he shook his head emphatically. "But it _was_ real! The Force connected me to another version of myself, and I saw his life- _lived_ his life with him. It would have become my life if I hadn't shared his." he explained, trying to make her understand even though part of him didn't want her to believe him.

Shmi had always been of a mind that there were things beyond her grasp but, even if it hadn't been real, what mattered was that Anakin believed it was real and she couldn't tell him otherwise. Unsure what to say as she took this in and tried to fathom the tragic and monstrous life he'd described, her heart flooded with pity and was only certain that the young man holding her now was _good_ and that she'd move heaven and earth before she let such tragedy happen to her son.

"If what you saw was real, then you've been blessed; you know your future, so you can change it." she said at last, offering motherly wisdom. "You must believe in yourself and know that you are good, that there are people who love you and will always love you no matter what. It's your life; _you're_ in control."

Her words were everything he hoped was true and he clung to them- and to her- as he gave in for the first in twenty years to the struggle, grief, and guilt that stormed inside of him, allowing himself to become a child again in his mother's arms. In the back of his mind- even as he sobbed- a part of him laughed dryly to observe the ludicrous turn; former Sith Lord Darth Vader, crying on his mommy's shoulder. Whoever could have imagined such a thing? But, of course, that wasn't him anymore, and he had to remind himself of that, shoving aside the brief, acrimonious musing.

There was so much more that he wanted to tell her, that he needed to tell her to make her understand what it was he had to face, the challenges ahead of him and his destined duties as "the chosen one" but, for now, he couldn't bring himself to speak more on it. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave himself over to the relief- long forgotten- of sharing his burdens with another, like a starving man who'd ceased to feel the pangs of hunger but, upon tasting food, suddenly recalled its delight and his crushing need of it.

SWSWSW

"So we have an agreement?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully, relieved to finally be bringing the border dispute to a close and eager to get on his way, back to his wayward padawan.

The delegates glanced at each other, then nodded. "The terms are acceptable." one of the delegates confirmed. "We are most grateful for your assistant, Master Jedi Kenobi, Master Jedi Fisto."

"Well," Obi-Wan smile, "I'm just glad that we were able to work something out. And it was a pleasure to be of service." he added.

"We're having a feast to celebrate the end of the dispute; won't you join us?" the delegate asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated, not wanting to offend him and also aware that, although an agreement had been reached, the truce was still fragile and his presence at the feast might be beneficial, but he couldn't bring himself to delay reuniting with Anakin. "I'm sorry, we would like to," he answered, speaking for the Jedi beside him as well, "but I'm afraid we're needed back on Coruscant."

The delegate seemed somewhat disappointed but nodded acceptingly. "Of course; your apprentice awaits you. I do hope you send word concerning his health." he replied with genuine concern.

"I'll be sure to." Obi-Wan promised. The Jedi Masters shook hands with the delegates and made quick business of the parting pleasantries, then returned to their assigned quarters to gather their few possessions before departing.

Obi-Wan walked in brisk, long strides across the landing platform towards the starship, Kit Fisto keeping pace next to him and refraining from commenting on Obi-Wan's obvious anxiousness, much to the other Jedi's appreciation. He didn't really want to hear that he should be calm, or that worrying was useless, or that he should be mindful of his attachment to Anakin; he knew all of this already and if his own internal monologue was failing him than hearing it from an outside source wasn't going to help much.

Boarding the ship, Obi-Wan sat down at the helm in the cockpit, quickly flicking switches and preparing for take-off, and Fisto took the seat at his right, punching their destination into the nav. computer and making adjustments. Obi-Wan knew that Kit was waiting for him to broach the unspoken topic himself and, for the service of Kit's patience, he felt growing pressure to reciprocate the favor. With a heavy sigh, he decided to open up.

"I haven't been parted from Anakin this long since we met." he confessed at last. "I do hope he hasn't gotten into too much trouble."

Kit smiled at the other Jedi Master, appreciating what he must be going through and thinking it silly that he would feel a need to deny it. "The way I hear it, his master gets into just as much trouble." he teased.

It had the desired affect, Obi-Wan shooting him a surprised look with a faint scowl. "And just who do you hear these things from?" he inquired.

"Oh, there are plenty of stories floating around." Kit answered evasively as the ship began to lift from the pad.

Obi-Wan scoffed derisively, turning his attention back to the flight controls. "I hope you're not taking credit in Anakin's version of events; they way he spins things, he'll have you believing he saved me on Kadi Mundi." he cautioned the other man wryly.

"Either way," Kit concluded, staring out the windshield as clouds rushed by and fell below, a star-speckled, velvety black horizon blanketing their view, "he's more capable than you're willing to let on."

"I didn't say he wasn't capable," Obi-Wan countered, "I just don't like not being in a position to help him. And this odd situation, with him believing he's lived an alternate existence, is- well, I'm not sure what to make of it, or do about it." he admitted with a sigh of frustration and defeat.

Kit wondered if he realized how much he sounded like a worried parent, but he didn't dare voice the observation because he knew Obi-Wan would refuse to ever define his relationship with Anakin as paternal in any way. "It is possible he's right." he reminded, giving what little council he could. "In which case, you can't dismiss that other life, what he tells you, or how he's changed because of it. In his mind, you won't be his master anymore and he won't be a young padawan, still learning to be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan's expression became grin, thinking of the communications he'd had with Anakin since he'd awakened from the coma, because the way Anakin had addressed him and the way he'd exuded authority and self-possession was strikingly unlike the submissive, energetic boy Obi-Wan been training the last decade. "I know." he conceded aloud. "I've seen the change. I don't how to handle this Anakin- how I'm supposed to treat him- and I find it very disconcerting. What if he's been brain-washed? Or is being influenced by some other, nefarious means?"

"What if he's never the Anakin you know again?" Kit finished empathetically, sensing the real fear behind the stipulations of sabotage.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan nodded, admitting that was part of his concern. "I know we're not supposed to be attached, but I've known Anakin since he was a little boy and it's been my responsibility to take care of him. If something happens to him, how am I supposed to reconcile myself to the failure of losing him?" he asked, facing the other Jedi.

Kit Fisto smiled, but it was bittersweet and tinged with sorrow, and he put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "My guess is, you don't." he replied.

Obi-Wan looked away, feeling the truth of the statement and hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't ever have to test it, and his gaze fell on the blanket of stars outside. There was such darkness, he marveled, and it was filled with the lifeless vacuum of space... but, also hanging in that darkness, were the stars, glittering like diamonds, and planets rich with life. Anakin was like one of those stars, penetrating the darkness, and Obi-Wan knew he had to have faith in his friend; Anakin was too stubborn to disappear, and too strong to vanish.

As the ship entered hyperspace, he closed his eyes and reached out through the Force, feeling the reassuring tremor of Anakin's presence flickering at the very edges of his perception. The connection was faint, but it was still him; still recognizable as the young Skywalker Obi-Wan cared for so much.

And their reunion couldn't come soon enough.

SWSWSW

There was a knot of apprehension in Anakin's chest as he received the news that the border dispute on Ansion had come to a close- a few days shy of when he'd expected them to- and that he was to return to Coruscant. The miniaturized blue image of Obi-Wan stood before him in the ship's cabin, Obi-Wan's arms folded and his countenance displaying purpose, a purpose Anakin need not guess. Although Anakin had been as forthcoming about his psychic sojourn as he dared to at the moment with his old master, Obi-Wan required more explanation and Anakin did not anticipate the reunion. It wouldn't be like old times and what he had to share could be received very, very badly, putting even more tension on an already stressful situation. But it couldn't be avoided forever; Anakin supposed he should just be grateful he'd had the last few weeks on Tatooine to acclimate to his altered reality.

"Understood, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied to the Jedi's instructions. "I'll leave immediately and rendezvous with you at the temple tomorrow."

Obi-Wan gave an approving nod. "May the Force be with you." he bid, meaning every word.

"And with you." Anakin returned. A moment later, the image flickered off and Anakin was left alone in the cabin, anxious over the long war he was about to go out to meet and regretful that he had to leave his mother so soon. Even with all that he'd seen, once he started changing things, he had no way of knowing for certain just how things would play out, what unexpected turns the war with the Sith might take and what means they would employ when cornered. It was about to get messy, and Anakin knew he wouldn't be returning to Tatooine for a long time.

With a heavy-hearted sigh, Anakin accepted that it was time to finally meet his destiny head-on, and he set his jaw as he left the ship to inform his mother.

SWSWSW

Shmi had been disappointed when she found out that Anakin was being recalled but, having known from the start his visit was only temporary and that he had responsibilities elsewhere, she resigned herself to his departure with gratitude for having seen him again and pride in the man her son had become. Anakin didn't have much in the way of possessions to pack, only an extra set of clothes that Owen had given him and food for the trip, and then they were all outside, the Lars lined up in front of Anakin as they bid their farewells.

Despite the stress and the problems that had occupied his mind, Anakin had still formed very genuine attachments to his stepfamily during his stay and, when Cliegg offered him his hand to shake, Anakin took it and used it to draw him into a hug.

"I know you're not my flesh," Cliegg said afterward, looking up at Anakin, "but you're the heart of the woman who's my heart. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you my son."

Touched deeply by the sentiment, Anakin smiled in reply but didn't have anything to say, so he moved on and shared quick embraces with Owen and Beru before finally arriving at his mother. They'd hugged many times already but it never seemed to be enough and, as she stood waiting in front of him, he was brought back to the first time he left her, when he was nine years old. As before, he was torn with a longing to stay and a fear that he would never see her again, all of his strength and resolve required to do what he must and go. And Shmi, as before, was gently encouraging him with her selfless love.

Although she'd healed much in the weeks since her rescue, she still had visible bruises and standing for long periods was difficult, but she insisted on seeing him off on her own two feet and resisted the aide of her family. Anakin stepped up to her, burying his face in her shoulder and soaking in her scent as he hugged her as tightly as he dared, his mother pressing one hand between his shoulders and the other holding on to the back of his neck.

"I love you, mom." he whispered into her hair, fighting back the tears that threatened to slip from his closed eyes.

It was unnecessary to repeat the words, Shmi knowing full-well that Anakin could feel her love for him as tangibly as his own, and instead she gave him some last-minute council, mindful of all he had told her. "Whatever happens, Ani, be happy." Letting go of him, she looked up at her son, a mixture of light and darkness in his eyes. "Be free."

Anakin nodded, taking the advice to heart, but at the back of his mind he wasn't sure how to achieve either and, moreover, to keep them, but he shoved the thoughts aside for another time. Shmi leaned towards him and he bent down, allowing her to kiss his cheek, and he lingered for a moment after he pulled away to look at her- to burn her image into his memory forever- before turning and walking up into the ship where Threepio already awaited him.

Sand blew up as the engines ignited, causing the Lars to step back and raise their arms protectively, shielding themselves from the pelting grains. Anakin's ship rose into the air, hovering several yards above the ground briefly before Anakin, inside the cockpit, tore his gaze from his mother's form and tilted the nose of the ship upward and accelerated.

In less than a minute, he was gone.

SWSWSW

Captain Typho was preparing for departure to Coruscant when the message came in- text only, without any identification of the sender other than a verified Jedi passcode. It was short, to the point, and without an abundance of detail, but the importance was unmistakable; _Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation has hired an assassin to kill Senator Amidala; the assassin will make an attempt on her life at the landing platform. Please take precautions to avoid the loss of life._ Typho wasn't sure just how genuine the message was- if it was possible that the passcode had been stolen- but if there was even the slightest chance that the threat could be real then he had to assume the warning was in earnest and act accordingly. It was also startlingly curious that the message had come to him directly, on a private com very few people knew the code for and even fewer employed to reach him, and that factor weighed in heavily on his instinct to take it seriously.

Putting away his com even as he puzzled over the message's contents and origin, he rapidly began issuing orders and revising plans, conjuring the best way possible to protect those under his charge. He'd have to talk to the senator about this, but she was busy right now and so was he; she'd just have to accept whatever he came up with and follow his orders, no matter how much she may not like it.

SWSWSW

Darth Sidious felt a disturbance in the Force; Anakin was returning to Coruscant, and not a moment too soon. Normally he felt little anxiety over the periods when missions separated him from his future apprentice, but it was a critical time and he'd sensed a distinct shift in Skywalker, although he couldn't place exactly how or why. Regardless, the cultivation of Anakin's future and the manipulation of his fragile mind needed tending to and the Sith was eager to have his young protégée back in his hands.

Meanwhile, all of his other plans were falling neatly into place, the separatists and republicans being moved and cajoled like game pieces in a game which he was playing with himself. One day the Jedi would realize just how naive they'd been and how easily he'd controlled both sides of the board, and the best part was that no one had the sense to see they'd abdicated all their power to him. He eagerly anticipated that day and hoped he'd be able to see the look on Yoda's face when he stole everything from him and revealed himself- _if_ the self-righteous and smug troll survived Order 66. It would be all the more satisfying to show the patriarch his prizes in the form of Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku; the so-called Chosen One and Yoda's former apprentice.

Reaching out to the Force, Sidious detected the arrival of Obi-Wan and his eyes picked out his ship on the horizon, tracking it through the scurrying traffic with ease until it fell from view behind buildings. It was going directly to the Jedi Temple- no surprise there- but he was slightly agitated when he couldn't detect Anakin anywhere onboard, confirming his information that the Padawan had, indeed, blatantly defied his master. If the defiance had been of Sidious' encouragement, he would have been all-too happy to see evidence that Anakin was breaking his ties with the Jedi but, as it wasn't, it was a warning that Sidious' control over the boy may be weakening. He'd have to fix that, and quickly. Although he'd formed his plans with great calculation and hadn't been stupid enough to put all of his eggs in one basket, having Anakin on his side would strengthen his position invaluably and would be the final insult to the Jedi when they were finally crushed. Moreover, he didn't want all the time he'd spent coddling the boy to have been for nothing.

Turning to his patiently waiting and utterly naive secretary that he kept around primarily for the sake of pretenses, he plastered on a false smile and over-genial manners. "It's just come to my attention that Jedi Knight Kenobi is returning today from that border dispute on Ansion; I would very much like to discuss it with him and welcome him back home. Can you see if it's at all possible to make room in my schedule to meet him this afternoon?" he inquired politely, although it was hardly a request and not at all up for debate whether or not it was possible. He was determined to see Obi-Wan and glean whatever information from him he could about the sudden change in Anakin and his surely unauthorized departure.

"Yes, sir." the secretary replied, already furiously examining his cluttered but unbeknownst-to-her-incomplete schedule.

SWSWSW

When Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship at the Jedi Temple, the sun was in the last moments of setting, spilling ruby-red light across his face and basking the majestic building in a warm glow. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, always feeling a sense of serenity and rightness when he returned "home" after a long mission, and then walked contentedly towards the door that would admit him inside as Kit Fisto debarked after him. It opened and closed behind him automatically and he smiled at the energy that filled the air, at the presence of hundreds of Force-sensitives surrounding him- all adhering to the same code and with the same singular goal of keeping peace in the galaxy. He cherished the unity and being part of a greater whole with a noble purpose, but it wasn't always easy to feel that harmony outside of the Jedi Temple, where viewpoints clashed and differing morals painted individuals and groups with contempt for each other. Yet it was Obi-Wan's strong desire for people to recognize their commonalities that pushed him to be the negotiator he was becoming known for, so he accepted the benefits of his difficulties with honor and grace.

He was nearing the upper level of the temple where the council room was when he was met by an elderly female Jedi he dimly recalled being stationed primarily in archives. She stopped him without preamble, handing him a note and telling him with the fewest words possible that Chancellor Palpatine was requesting a meeting with him, then she passed on her way. Obi-Wan glanced at the note, which contained more specific information and a tentative meeting time, should it be convenient for him, and he continued walking towards the council room, extremely puzzled by the request.

He was still contemplating it when he entered the council room, where the Masters were assembled to hear his mission debriefing and inquire further into the curious matter of Anakin's condition, and he bowed before them respectfully.

"Master Kenobi, very pleased we are to see you again." Master Yoda greeted.

"I trust your apprentice isn't far behind?" Master Windu added before Obi-Wan could make any reply to Yoda.

Sensing Mace's unease, Obi-Wan nodded. "He's returning from Tatooine as we speak. He should be here sometime tomorrow." he confirmed.

Mace was as relieved and pleased by this as he possibly could be.

"Read your mission report concerning Ansion, we have, and very well you have done in settling the dispute." Yoda commended. "Speak more on this, we will, but first your apprentice's experience we must discuss."

Although it was unusual to bypass a debriefing, Obi-Wan couldn't be all that surprised that their primary focus was on the Chosen One. "Anakin's condition seems stable at the moment; he hasn't suffered any relapses while meditating and his health remains uncompromised. At the same time, he still firmly believes he's lived a lifetime that never happened from our perspective." he reported with forced positivity, remembering Kit Fisto's earlier advice.

"Has he told you anything more about what he saw?" Ki Adi Mundi inquired.

"A little," Obi-Wan answered, "but he's been unwilling to discuss his experience in any great detail over the com, for fear the channel may not be secure."

Mace's brow gathered and he leaned forward slightly in his seat, intrigued by this new piece of information. "Who does he suspect might be intercepting your calls?" he asked, his concerns slowly shifting away from the impetuous pupil.

Obi-Wan, however, could only shrug. "I'm not certain. He mentioned an emperor when he first woke up on Ansion, who was apparently an enemy, and I believe it's this individual that he's worried about, but he hasn't divulged the identity of the emperor or his origins. I have a feeling it's someone he's well acquainted with, but whether that acquaintance was formed in this life or the future he envisioned, I can't say." he reported, confident in the accuracy of his speculations.

Yoda nodded as the others considered the possibilities, a finger pressed to his lips, and he breathed in deeply. "More will your apprentice divulge when on Coruscant, he is." he stated more than asked. "If true his vision is, then very dangerous it will become for the Jedi and young Skywalker. Careful we must be in dealing with this matter, and silence we must keep." he concluded, and Obi-Wan sensed there would be little more spoken on Anakin's journey through time until Anakin was there and could be questioned directly.

In the meantime, Yoda's caution to be silent penetrated Obi-Wan's consciousness and he was suddenly mindful of his impending meeting with the Chancellor. For a reason Obi-Wan couldn't name, a sense of unease came over him at the thought of the other man- a man who'd always had far too much interest in Anakin for his liking and had long since sunk hooks into the developing padawan. He was struck with an abrupt but incontestable certainty that Palpatine didn't seek his audience to hear about how the border dispute on Ansion had gone...

SWSWSW

Palpatine smiled brightly when the doors to his office opened and Obi-Wan walked through, the Chancellor standing from his desk as Obi-Wan approached and bowed. "Master Kenobi, such a pleasure to see you again!" he greeted, walking around his desk to stand in front of the Jedi. "I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience coming here on such short notice."

Always professional and somewhat wary when around the leaders of the republic, Obi-Wan's voice and likewise expression was devoid of any remarkable emotion. "No, I assure you it wasn't." he replied, dismissing the concern, although he was fairly sure it was mostly false. "I was, however, a bit surprised by the request." he admitted, watching Palpatine as he rounded the desk again and sat down. Obi-Wan was more comfortable standing but, hesitantly, he pulled out one of the chairs opposite of the Chancellor and sat, hoping to gain more insight on the purpose of the meeting by being less formal with the other man.

"This mess with the separatists is continually worsening," Palpatine sighed heavily, seemingly exhausted by dealing with the increasing divide in the republic, "and I can't thank the Jedi and you enough for your assistance. I can't imagine how quickly the republic would degrade without you to keep its problems from increasing exponentially."

"No gratitude is necessary," Obi-Wan assured, "it's our duty and our honor to serve the republic."

Palpatine smile anew at this, taking the appearance of a proud and affectionate grandfather. "All the same, the contributions of the Jedi will never be taken for granted by the republic as long as I am in office. And," he added, his bright demeanor suddenly fading to one that was troubled, "I heard that you had some problems with this last mission and that your apprentice took ill."

Obi-Wan looked down as he nodded, drawing a breath as his suspicion of the reason for the meeting were confirmed, which he found more disturbing than relieving. However, he didn't want the Chancellor sensing that and reminded himself that it was entirely possible his curiosity was born only out of friendship and affection. "Yes, in a manner of speaking, but he's well enough now." he replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Is he here now?" Palpatine inquired.

"Not at the moment; he was called away to deal with a family matter on Tatooine, but he'll be returning shortly." he explained, hoping the Chancellor would pick up on his reticence and wouldn't pry more.

His wishes, however, weren't to be answered. "A family matter?" Palpatine asked, his brow wrinkled with confusion. "I thought Jedi didn't have families."

Irritation soured Obi-Wan's mouth, knowing that Palpatine knew full-well that Anakin hadn't come to the Jedi in the usual manner or at the usual age and that Palpatine was purposely feigning ignorance to get more information. _Well, he could try_, Obi-Wan decided, _but he wasn't going to succeed_. "Anakin's different," he replied, perfectly polite but almost challenging the chancellor to invade Anakin's privacy, "but I'm not at liberty to speak more on the matter. It's not my place."

Palpatine's face flashed briefly with displeasure but it was gone almost before it was there and then he was smiling apologetically. "Of course, I understand. But I do hope everything's alright with him." he stated.

Obi-Wan smiled back, although it was devoid of sincerity. "I'll pass your concern on to him; I'm sure he'll be grateful." he promised, swiftly dismissing what had seemed to him not too unlike a polite interrogation.

"Well, I won't detain you any longer, Master Kenobi; you must be tired after your long mission away." Palpatine said after a short pause, in which the two men had stared at each other tensely, and rose from his seat. Obi-Wan did likewise and allowed himself to be escorted to the door by the chancellor. "Thank you for taking time out to accommodate my rather selfish request. Do try to get some rest; after all, the republic needs its Jedi protectors in top condition." he bid warmly.

"As it does its chancellor." Obi-Wan returned, bowing respectfully again at the now-open door. Turning, he left and, as the door closed behind him, he felt a wave of relief to no longer be in the other man's presence.

**I hope it was worth the wait (and that Anakin didn't come off too pathetic or Obi-Wan and Mace too hostile.)**

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are delicious Wookie cookies to me! Thank you for the helpful tips and input; you rock my world!**


	4. Future History

**Four**

The ship descended through thick layers of clouds and fog, blocking the view from the cockpit, but Anakin guided the ship with ease through the looming buildings and floating platforms. The clouds broke at last to reveal a woven swarm of speeding traffic in all directions, lines of vehicles overlapping each other endlessly until it was met by the street level far below, which was obscured by smog. Although buildings were constantly being constructed, torn down, or modified, the aesthetic of Coruscant never really changed, even from the time of the Empire, so it was a familiar sight to Anakin as he picked his way across the city. The most notable difference was perhaps the absence of the emperor's mighty statue, which had for so long been a prominent feature of the capitol, but then that suddenly paled when he saw the Jedi Temple in the distance.

He'd forgotten just how majestic it was, how beautiful it was in its simplicity, and he felt a pang of nostalgia and a renewal of all his fears. His fall to the dark side had not been a simple or easy matter and it was undeniable that the Jedi within that temple had contributed greatly to his fall, the distrust they felt for him coming back to them and culminating in Palpatine convincing him that they were the enemy. As much as the coming war would be against annihilating the Sith, an almost equal portion of it would be against the Jedi's hard-wired ways of thinking. The former task he'd at least accomplished once before, but the latter had destroyed him in a way far worse than death; he didn't honestly know if he could do it now, no matter how hard or earnestly he tried.

As the temple neared to the point that he would soon be unable to see it in its entirety, an image of the Jedi Temple smoking in ruins filled his mind, bringing with it the memory the countless Jedi he'd killed that day and an assault of tears that stung his eyes. Forcing them away before they were born, he averted his gaze and set his attention to the landing cycle.

SWSWSW

Anxiety gripped Anakin as he strode through the corridors of the Temple, hundreds of memories rushing him and battering him with a cacophony of emotions, and he breathed deeply and slowly, focusing on releasing his anxiety through the Force and be calm. _Calm._ There was no way he could possibly be comfortable right now, but he had to be collected and strong to his purpose or else his mission would suffer; he could deal with his feelings about returning to the Temple later.

The doors to the council room opened and, seeing the council seated in a semi-circle before him and Obi-Wan standing in the center waiting for him, Anakin swallowed hard and took another breath before entering. How many of these Jedi had he killed, or seen killed by the man he'd served? Looking around at the faces staring at him, he recalled the lives and deaths of each and, although some had died in the clone wars, all save Yoda had died by Palpatine's machinations, which he'd later aided. But, Anakin reminded himself, that was the past or, perhaps more accurately, another life, and the debts incurred in that other life would be settled in this one, even if the debt wasn't truly his and had already been paid for by his counterpart.

Bowing low, Anakin readied himself for the longest and most difficult council session in his life. "Greetings, masters. Thank you for granting me this audience and the chance to explain recent events." he began, willing his voice and demeanor to be perfectly even and calm, even though he was sure they could feel the agitation he couldn't entirely banish.

Obi-Wan, standing next to him, regarded him with clear relief to have his young padawan by his side again, but he forced himself to remain silent as the council replied. "Welcome back, Padawan Skywalker. Glad to see you in good health, we are." Yoda greeted. "Had your master worried, you did." he added with a hint of amusement, glancing at Obi-Wan with a tiny smile.

"Yes; I'm deeply sorry for that, but I'm afraid it couldn't be avoided." Anakin apologized, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes and warily searching for the stern rebuke he'd so often received from his old master. But, to his mild surprise and relief, there was none, only concern and uncertainty.

"I trust you left your mother in good health." Mace stated, endeavoring to embrace Master Yoda's attitude about the padawan's actions even if he didn't agree with them, but there was still a coldness to his voice.

Anakin nodded. "She'll recover well in time." he answered. "Thank you for granting my request to stay on Tatooine so that I might meditate. It's helped me a great deal to focus and decide what has to be done."

At last, Obi-Wan allowed himself to speak, unable to refrain from voicing the questions that ran through his mind. "Then you still believe you've traveled through time?" he prompted, his expression troubled as he looked at Anakin.

Hesitating briefly, Anakin drew another breath as he committed himself to the discourse that was about to unfold. "No, not exactly. As you can attest, I never left Ansion and was unconscious the entire time, but I believe that I experienced the life course of another version of myself, in a reality where time moves much faster." he clarified, unsure how his audience was going to respond and desperately needing them to believe him.

Obi-Wan's expression was puzzled, but it was Ki Adi Mundi who first responded. "How is that possible?" he inquired, voicing the predominant question in the room.

"I was meditating when it happened and the other Anakin was, too, at the exact same place and time. Somehow, when that happened, my mind linked together with his through the Force, and I began to experience his life from that moment on." Anakin tried to explain his theory coherently, hoping that it made sense to the others. "I had no idea that it wasn't my life or that there was another mind I was connected to; we thought and felt as one, as seamlessly as I do now, and I lived over twenty years in his reality while here less than a week passed. It was only when he died that we separated and I awoke, on Ansion and in the body of my youth."

The council exchanged glances, silently communicating, and Anakin waited anxiously for their response. At last Mace regarded him, his brow furrowed heavily with scrutiny as he used the Force to peer into Anakin. "You're absolutely certain it was real?"

Anakin nodded empathically. "Yes, beyond a shadow of a doubt. This was no vision or fever-induced dream, although I wish I could say it was." he admitted.

"Riddled with war and suffering, the future you visited was." Yoda stated more than questioned in his typical manner that suggested he possessed supernatural knowledge, although Anakin knew that was far from being the case.

"You mentioned an emperor?" Obi-Wan added, prompting his apprentice. "Emperor of what?"

Anakin eyed Obi-Wan nervously but kept calm, reminding himself that he needed to stay in control of the conversation and that he had to direct the flow and amount of information. "The galaxy." he answered. "In a few years, the Republic will be overthrown by the dark lord of the Sith, who's even now manipulating both the Republic and Separatists. A civil war is set to break out very shortly, which the Sith lord uses to gain even more power and place himself in a position to take over the Republic without even having to fight for it." he detailed.

Mace was incredulous and he smiled at the absurdity being woven by the glory-hungry teenager before him. "That's not possible. No one could seize absolute control of the Republic without contest, especially not a Sith. We'd sense his presence."

Anakin couldn't refrain a scowl. "You haven't so far, and you don't until he reveals himself to you. But, by then, it's too late." he countered, angered by Mace's arrogance.

"This Sith is already in our presence?" Ki Adi Mundi asked, surprised by what was being inferred.

Redirecting his gaze from Mace, who still stared at him challengingly, he softened his expression and took an internal breath, letting his anger and irritation fade away through the Force. He'd already decided to divulge the Sith's identity, but there'd be no going back after he did and he knew he could be making things worse if the Jedi didn't believe him. However, it had to be risked.

"Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin stated, loudly and clearly, and he waited a moment for what he'd just divulged to sink in before saying more. "He's the Sith Lord, known as 'Darth Sidious'."

Regardless of the credibility of the information, the effect was instantaneous, a ripple of shock and consternation going through his audience, and Mace sat straighter in his seat in response while Obi-Wan turned directly to Anakin. "The chancellor?" Obi-Wan repeated in disbelief.

"That's a dangerous accusation," Mace warned, "treasonous, even."

Anakin was well aware of that and he nodded his understanding of the seriousness of his allegations. "Which is one reason I've waited until we were in the security of the Temple to divulge this information. Great care must be taken that no one outside of this room suspects what we believe the chancellor is guilty of until we are able to prove it." he stated, brokering no argument of their acceptance that it was the truth. Disbelief and inaction was not an option.

There was a long minute of silence as the council seemed to telepathically debate among themselves both the information and what was to be done about it before anyone spoke again. However, it was Obi-Wan who broke the silence. "Anakin, I have no doubt that you are certain of what you say, but perhaps it would be better if you told us from the beginning what happened in your other life?" he suggested, wanting a solid base to build the intel on.

It was the easiest and most likely way to convince them and, the notion mutely agreed upon by the council, Anakin gladly if apprehensively consented. However, he was going to have to condense and edit the story for the time being, once again reminding himself of the damage that could be done by revealing something prematurely.

"We completed the mission on Ansion together and returned to the capitol, where we quickly received another assignment to protect Senator Amidala from an assassin." he started summarizing the events leading up to the civil war between the Republic and the separatists. "I remained with Senator Amidala while Obi-Wan followed the assassin's trail, which led to the discovery of a clone army for the Republic on Kamino, commissioned by Master Sifo Dias in secret. Meanwhile, I went to Tatooine to rescue my mother, but it was too late and she died in my arms. Afterwards, I relayed a message from Obi-Wan to the council, who'd followed a bounty hunter to Geonosis and was subsequently captured by the separatists.

"Chancellor Palpatine was granted emergency powers and employed the clone army, which was used on Geonosis in the first battle that began the Clone Wars. The civil war continued for three years and ended only when Palpatine declared himself emperor and commissioned his newest apprentice to destroy both the Separatist leaders and the Jedi, who he made enemies of the republic. The Jedi were cut down by the very solders they'd battled beside, many without any forewarning, and the few that survived went into hiding.

"A rebellion against the empire was formed and it slowly gained strength over the course of twenty years, igniting another long war that eventually culminated in the death of the emperor and his apprentice. I died as a result of the final battle, looking at the very last of the Jedi- a young man named Luke- who had contributed greatly to our victory and would thenceforth be responsible for recreating the Jedi Order from scratch." he finished, deliberately growing vaguer with the details later on in the timeline, as it was less important how the conflict ended than conveying how the current state of things changed to the one to come. After a moment, he felt compelled to add, "I know this is a lot to take in, but it _is_ the truth and it's critical that you accept it if we are to circumvent that future from occurring."

Mace, who bore a contemplative expression, leaned forward in his seat and propped his elbows on his knees, rubbing his palms together as he pushed aside his prejudicial misgivings of the source of the information and considered what he was being told. "If what you say is indeed true, then we can expect to be presented with evidence shortly by way of the events you've described." he concluded.

Yoda nodded eagerly. "To Kamino, a Master we shall send." he decided.

"If I may," Anakin objected, "I don't believe that to be wise. If the Sith suspects we have come into sudden knowledge of his plans, he may deviate and we'll lose our advantage. Therefore, I suggest we act covertly and let the natural course of events lead Master Kenobi to Kamino while you take steps to insure that the chancellor doesn't receive emergency powers."

"A course of patience, you suggest." Yoda surmised approvingly. Closing his eyes, he reached into the Force for guidance and, after a moment, he released a heavy sigh and regarded the Chosen One again. "Very well. Wait we will, and examine the chancellor more closely in the meantime."

Pleased with the outcome and how the council session overall had gone, Anakin bowed low with Obi-Wan to the assembled Masters, aware that they had much to discuss amongst themselves before they were ready to hear anything more.

SWSWSW

Anakin slowly wandered around his old quarters, which adjoined Obi-Wan's, touching the nightstand next to the bed and the small round table situated near his window, feeling like a child returning the home he'd grown up in with the mixture of nostalgia and regret. Obi-Wan stood in the center of the room, watching him patiently and refraining from the urge to immediately engage his padawan in conversation, and he noted the way Anakin examined his room. No matter how much the vision- if it had been genuine- might benefit the Jedi or even Anakin, Obi-Wan couldn't remove his dislike in the obvious change in his padawan and friend.

"Is it nice to be back?" he asked genially at last, trying to show support in the far-fetched and deeply disturbing report.

Anakin took a moment before replying and, when he did, it was hesitant and guarded. "Yes, it's a blessing. But this is not a good time- for the Jedi or the Republic. I can't help but worry that, even with all that I know, I still won't be able to prevent the destruction of the Temple and the fruitition of the tragedies I witnessed... and caused." As he finished, his eyes met Obi-Wan's for a brief instant and then he turned away, riddled with pain and apprehension. He didn't know if this was the right time to tell Obi-Wan the full truth about what had become of him, but waiting too long might only make it seem like he was deliberately deceiving the Jedi and was thus unworthy of their trust. He just didn't know.

Obi-Wan shifted, his brow furrowed at the comment. "War is riddled with tragedies, many which can't be predicted or prevented," he counseled, ignoring the dread that tightened his chest, "but we learn from our mistakes. I have complete confidence in you, my- my friend." Obi-Wan finished, catching himself when he was about to refer to Anakin as his young apprentice.

Hearing the encouragement he'd been so want to receive from his master in his youth, Anakin was stabbed once again with guilt and grief, nodding in acknowledgment to Obi-Wan as he fought to keep his emotions from rising to the surface. "I've been so angry at the Jedi for so long, for everything they did and everything they didn't do," he found himself suddenly confessing nonetheless, "for never trusting me or once giving me approval. I wasn't made for the conservative and passionless lifestyle they enforce, but I felt so strongly that I was born to be a Jedi that I wasn't honest, and I never made the decision I needed to. Everyone called me "the Chosen One;" how could I have left? I was let down by them and I felt betrayed, but I betrayed them far worse." he reeled out, remaining elusive as to the source of his guilt but making it clear that his relationship with the Order was far more complicated than Obi-Wan had previously imagined.

"You fulfilled your destiny; you said so yourself." Obi-Wan countered, unsettled by what he was hearing. "No matter what happened in that other reality, you did ultimately do right by the Jedi in restoring balance to the Force and bringing peace."

Anakin closed his eyes, reminding himself that beating himself up about what he- or the other Anakin- had done in the alternate reality wasn't going to help matters here, and he struggled to calm the agitation and anguish the old surroundings incited. But, he realized, if he was going to succeed in correcting the future and avoid the calamity that had claimed his soul, he couldn't do it alone.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin addressed evenly, turning to lock eyes with his old master with momentary calm and resoluteness, "I have to tell you something, something that I need you to keep between us until I deem it to be the right time to reveal it to the council. Can you do that?" he asked gravely.

It was not the practice of the Jedi to keep information from the leading council and the idea was disturbing to Obi-Wan but, sensing the seriousness of the situation and knowing that Anakin would remain silent if he didn't agree, Obi-Wan nodded and took a step towards his apprentice, closing the space between them to less than two feet. "Yes; you have my full confidence, Anakin, I swear."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, Obi-Wan asserting his earnestness and Anakin searching to be sure of it, before the answer was accepted. Taking a breath, Anakin swallowed and mustered the insane courage it would take to get through the next five seconds.

"I turned to the Dark Side."

It was said, the plunge taken, and it was too late to go back, no way to unmake the confession even if he'd wanted to. As difficult as it had been to say, even worse was the anticipation that followed as Anakin waited for a response, searching Obi-Wan's shocked and horrified expression for clues to what he was thinking and what he was feeling and what he might do now. Despite the promise Obi-Wan made to Anakin, he could easily decide it was too much to risk or was something that could not be kept secret from the council and go running to Mace Windu and Yoda.

"What?" Obi-Wan repeated in disbelief, hoping his young padawan was exaggerating an offense but somehow knowing that wasn't the case.

Anakin knew he had to tell him more. "The council always distrusted me and Palpatine used that to drive a wedge between me and the Jedi, continually giving me advice counter to the Jedi teachings. He preyed upon my fear of losing those I loved, promising me the power to save them, and he convinced me that the Jedi were evil, that they'd been hoarding their knowledge and that they were secretly planning on taking over the Republic." he explained, recalling the torment he'd suffered as his mind had bent and broken under the strain of so many wars within and without being waged at the same time and the unspeakable agony and self-loathing that had enveloped him as he'd given himself over to the lies.

"I slaughtered countless Jedi and innocents, leading the assault on the Temple. I fought _you_," Anakin went on, his voice rising with emotion, "in the fires of Mustafar. I tried to kill you, swearing my hatred when you defeated me and left me to burn- no more than a stump left of me. Then you went into hiding and I spent more than twenty years as the emperor's apprentice, consumed all the more with darkness when I lost the one I loved despite my sacrifices."

Obi-Wan was beyond horrified, unable to speak as the grotesque, heartbreaking scenes unfolded in his mind. He couldn't imagine it- couldn't imagine how it could happen, that someone so dear to him and someone he knew to be so good from the very core could do or become what he said, and the idea of fighting Anakin- fighting him with the intention of _killing_ him- was utterly unthinkable. How could he raise his blade to Anakin, no matter what he'd done? And leaving Anakin butchered and burning was... it was simply impossible and pained him to even _imagine_ Anakin suffering so.

But Anakin wasn't done.

"The next time we met, you were an old man and I was more machine than man." he went on, his voice calmer even though his pain was still just as evident. "You'd finally come out of hiding with Luke, who you'd just begun training, but your ship was tractor-beamed into an imperial space station. I engaged you in battle but, when you saw Luke and the rebels he was with on the verge of escaping, you sacrificed yourself to protect them, letting me kill you. _I killed you_." he repeated in emphasis, his teeth gritting as he regarded his old master and dearest friend.

"But-" Obi-Wan shook his head, fighting what he was hearing, "but you brought balance to the Force. You said you killed the emperor!" he objected.

It wasn't to be had. "Yes, but only after I'd served him half my life." Anakin replied, his tone self-injuring. "Luke brought me back to the good side. You and Master Yoda had instructed him to kill me, but he refused out of love."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Love?"

Anakin hadn't planned on revealing this much, but he supposed it couldn't really hurt now and, in any case, it was too late to go back, and he nodded. "Yes. He turned himself over to the emperor, knowing that if he failed to bring me back from the Dark Side, he'd either be turned to the Dark Side himself or killed. His faith and love saved me- saved everyone." Anakin extolled, wondering if anyone in that reality had ever come to realize the full value of what Luke had done.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, shaking his head, still trying to find a hole in Anakin's story to make it untrue. "Why risk himself and the future of the Jedi to help a Sith?"

A small smile of pride and love gently curved Anakin's lips and lit up his eyes. "Because he's my son." Anakin replied, the answer hanging in the air for a minute as Obi-Wan absorbed the shocking information. "Like me, he wasn't very good at doing what you told him to." Anakin added with a hint of humor.

Ignoring the hundreds of objections launching through his mind- such as the fact that Jedi didn't have children and it was unheard of for anyone to return from the Dark Side, at least to his knowledge- Obi-Wan began pacing, his mind ruefully knowing that it was true but his heart heavy with denial that Anakin was capable of such evil. Yet a traitorous part of his mind reminded him that he had once berated Qui-Gon and himself said that the boy was dangerous, and he adamantly reversed his past position, silently scolding his younger self that being powerful wasn't the same as being dangerous and, moreover, whether a person was dangerous depended on whether you were in opposition to that person or not. It was narrow-minded and cowardly to dismiss anyone as dangerous simply because they were innately endowed with power, and Anakin had certainly deserved better from the Jedi when he was a boy.

If Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan concluded, then it wasn't because he was destined to, and the fact that he'd come back proved the inclination of his character. A still more comforting thought eased Obi-Wan's agitation but he needed to reinforce it by saying it out loud, and he stopped pacing. "You said yourself that it wasn't you, wasn't your life or actions, but another Anakin's." he pointed out, testing his information and understanding, needing to hear it confirmed.

"Yes," Anakin began but, with an air of slight frustration to be repeating something so difficult to him, he added, "but it _felt_ like me. I shared his thoughts and experiences, and those experiences have come back with me, changing me forever. You can't separate what _he_ did from who I am, no matter how much easier it would be."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan admitted that Anakin was right and slowly nodded his understanding. "I don't sense the Dark Side in you, though, even if you do carry its memory. And, to overcome the Dark Side," Obi-Wan stated, looking directly in Anakin's eyes and stepping closer to him, "requires an inner-strength and goodness greater than that of any Jedi I've known of before. I'm proud of you," he earnestly declared, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "and my trust is still yours."

Anakin, glancing at the hand on his shoulder and feeling Obi-Wan's sincerity, could scarcely believe that _this_ was Obi-Wan's reaction to his dark revelation, that- instead of recoiling from him or lecturing him or treating him with harsh distrust- Obi-Wan was putting faith in him and promising his loyalty and confidence in him. Anakin's heart squeezed in gratitude and relief, remembering all the times he'd longed to confide in Obi-Wan about his marriage to Padmé, his fears about becoming a father, and slaughtering the Tuskens, but how he'd always held back, certain of an unsupportive and unfavorable reception. Was this what it could have been like? Or were things really so different in this world?

For now, the answers didn't matter.

Placing his hand on top of Obi-Wan's on his shoulder, Anakin again locked eyes with him. "Thank you, old master."

SWSWSW


	5. The Lover's Return

**Five**

The sleek Noobian cruiser was a near-perfect mirror for its surroundings as it maneuvered with precision-like grace through the heavy Coruscant traffic and broke away, decelerating rapidly into a near hover when it approached the landing pad. It settled on the tarmac gently and the whirring engines were cut, but it was another minute before the door opened and a hooded figure stepped out, flanked by helmeted guards and began descending the ramp. From a small fighter parked on another part of the pad to the side, Captain Typho watched the procession nervously with the disguised senator at his side, his gaze searching the nearby roof tops for danger. He wasn't taking the mysterious warning he'd been sent of an impending assassination attempt lightly but, even so, he didn't see any sign of the assassin until the platform was rocked by a massive explosion, throwing the senator off her feet. She recovered quickly and, seeing the cruiser aflame and the ramp blown to shards, she ran towards the fallen forms of the decoy and guards.

Typho was at her side although he was wildly looking about them for the attacker, and she knelt beside the body of the decoy, turning it over to reveal a burnt and twitching protocol droid. Normally, Corday would have been her decoy but, certain of the threat, Typho had ordered otherwise and Padmé was unspeakably grateful for that now as she saw what would have become of her friend. The droids- including those that had posed as the guards- might be salvageable, but she doubted it and she felt Typho's hand around her slim arm, pulling her up and urging her to leave.

"If we hadn't gotten that warning... Corday!" was all that she was able to articulate, stunned at the wreckage. She at last allowed herself to be turned and quickly fled the landing pad, glancing back as she neared the entrance to the building to see the smoking cruiser tumbling off the edge of the platform.

SWSWSW

She was _here_. Anakin's breath caught in his chest, his heart pounding as he was flooded with her presence through the Force. She was far away and, in reality, her signature was faint, but it resounded through him and consumed his being like a sonic charge; _his Padmé_, his beloved wife, was here, alive and unharmed. He had to restrain himself from acting on the urge to run to her and throw his arms around her in a crushing embrace that he would never release her from, instead rooting himself to his place in the Jedi Temple in one of the exercise rooms.

He'd just finished a sparring round with Obi-Wan and the distraction of suddenly becoming aware of Padmé's presence had nearly caused him to lose, but he'd recovered in the end and quickly finished the battle. Now Obi-Wan was staring at him, clearly knowing something was going on with him but hesitating to question it. Despite his assurances that he still trusted Anakin, he no longer seemed to know how to act around him and often seemed wary, but whether that wariness was from the abrupt alteration in Anakin and the parameters of their relationship or uncertainty of his character, Anakin wasn't sure. It bothered him but, for the time being, he couldn't bring himself to force the subject.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan inquired, his head tilted in concern.

Drawing his attention back to his former master, he nodded. "Padmé's arrived on Coruscant." he answered, needing to give no further explanation; Obi-Wan knew the significance of the statement.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. "We should prepare to see the Council."

Indeed, Anakin could sense a messenger already on his way to relay the Council's request for their presence and he likewise deactivate his lightsaber and put it away, walking over to a bench to retrieve a towel to dab the sweat on his forehead with. They might have time to change their clothes, but showering was out of the question, unfortunately. At least he'd taken his shirt off before sparring so he was able to wipe off the worst of the sweat that glistened on his chest and torso, the sight of his fleshly body still slightly novel and pleasant to acknowledge. He quickly scrubbed under each arm pit and put his shirt back on in time to turn around and regard the youngling that Master Yoda had sent to summon them.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, the Council has requested your presence. They are waiting for you now." the youngling informed them.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, we'll be there immediately."

The youngling walked off and the two Jedi finished putting on the rest of their outer garments, Obi-Wan stopping Anakin just as they were about to leave to turn and ask him, "Are you ready for this?" There was concern in his voice and eyes, and Anakin wondered briefly which of them needed to be asked that question more.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Anakin replied honestly. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan studied him for a moment, searching through his padawan- his _former_ padawan- with the Force. He sensed faint anxiety, uncertainty, and fear, but the negative feelings were reined in by control and firm resolve, his facial expression serious. Instead of being reassured by this, Obi-Wan felt a twinge of regret and agitation, troubled as ever by Anakin's sudden transformation. The Anakin he knew was reckless and disorganized, flying on the moment and taking absurd risks on a whim, not this serious and focused man who was so rarely jovial or playful. Obi-Wan knew he should be pleased by Anakin's new-found maturity, but the leap was disconcerting on many levels and left the elder Jedi feeling like he'd lost his best friend.

Accepting the answer, they left the sparring room and made it to the Council Chamber, bowing before the circle of masters when they arrived.

"Know why you have been brought here, you do." Yoda stated, opening the dialogue.

"Senator Amidala has arrived." Obi-Wan replied with a glance to Anakin, indicating the source of his knowledge. The majority of the masters followed his gaze and Anakin endeavored not to show his discomfort under their intense scrutiny.

Mace, in particular, seemed to be trying to peel off Anakin's skin. After a moment, however, the master sighed and put a hand to his mouth contemplatively. "This presents many grave troubles to us." he said at last.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Then an attempt _was_ made on the senator's life?" he clarified, knowing it would be proof that Anakin's claims were true.

"Just as Padawan Skywalker foretold." Ki Adi Mundi confirmed with a tone of marvel and approbation. Such was not Obi-Wan's reaction, nor that of most of the Jedi in the room.

"What were the casualties?" Anakin pressed, ignoring the surrounding awe and consternation.

Mace glanced at Yoda, communicating something between them, before regarding the Chosen One again with a wry look. "It seems someone warned them beforehand of the attack; as a result, only a few droids were destroyed. No biological life-forms." There was no need to wonder who the intel had come from.

Anakin breathed a small sigh of relief, but he stopped himself from being too elated by the news; the attack on the landing platform was a miniscule problem compared to the ones they were going to be facing imminently. Thus far, Anakin had managed to avoid seeing Palpatine, but the longer he put it off, the more suspicious the Sith was likely to become.

"To meet with Senator Amidala in the Chancellor's office, we are." Yoda continued. "If follow your vision we do, then assigned to protect her you will be."

Obi-Wan nodded, reflecting on what Anakin had told him was to come; Kamino, the cloners, Jango Fett, and Geonosis. Meanwhile, larger matters would be proceeding here on Coruscant. "Anakin will have to protect the senator on Coruscant the entire duration of the mission if we are to prevent Palpatine from gaining emergency powers." he pointed out. "Once we diverge from the vision's path, we can't be certain what will happen, including further attempts on the senator's life."

"It's a risk we have to take." Anakin stated beside him, not waiting for a consensus from the council. "Changing nothing will only lead to the overthrow of the Republic. I can protect Padmé."

"So certain are you?" Yoda inquired, surprised by Anakin's evaluation of his abilities and worried it was arrogance. Obi-Wan would have been too, except he'd spent too much time sparring with him not to realize just how much his abilities had grown.

Anakin was unfazed. "I'm not the Padawan I used to be, Masters." he reminded. "I have memories of fighting in many battles, of being a Knight with a Padawan of my own and of being a General commanding troops. My skills have not lessened now that I've returned to my own life and I, more than anyone else, know just how much is at stake if I fail my mission." Here it was clear he was speaking, not merely of protecting Padmé, but of a much larger mission.

The Masters slowly shifted their gaze off from Anakin and over to Obi-Wan, silently seeking his opinion. "Anakin's powers were never lacking to begin with," Obi-Wan supported, "but they have easily quadrupled since he had the vision. It might be profitable to view the vision as being- in part- a training ground. _None_ of the knowledge he gained can be dismissed, be it of future events or of the Force." he stressed.

Not all of the Masters were comfortable with this, but it was a line of reasoning they had to accept.

"Then protected by Knight Skywalker on Coruscant, Senator Amidala will be." Yoda declared with a wave of his hand.

It wasn't lost on anyone that the Grand Master had called Anakin "Knight" without any of the formal trials or even a final council vote on the matter, which had been discussed earlier. Mace was bound to disagree and several others as well, challenging the decision, but the person who should have been most affected by this decision- Anakin- was stunningly apathetic. Or, perhaps not so stunningly, Obi-Wan reflected, gazing at his former apprentice; after all, he'd graduated to the rank of Knight long ago in his perspective and, moreover, had no view to remain in the order longer than necessary To Anakin, the appointment was, in a word, _futile_.

In the elevator going up to Padmé's apartment, both men were tense, their minds occupied with many different things, and endeavors to relax were failing. Obi-Wan could feel the wild mixture of emotions churning in his former padawan, but the difference in realities was that this time Anakin could sense that Obi-Wan was also anxious and deeply perturbed. They glanced at each other furtively, wondering which of them would speak and which of the thousand of things weighing on their minds would come out first. While there were monumental problems on a galactic scale to be dealt with, Anakin currently could hardly think passed his imminent reunion with Padmé, the sheer impact of seeing her again and being rushed with memories- memories she couldn't share- and he didn't know how he'd end up conducting himself. The power of self-command was sure to be almost entirely lost to him, but he couldn't throw himself at her as the other version of himself had done. Even if he could justify the distraction when the entire galaxy was counting on him, the idea of potentially putting her in harm's way was not to be borne.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice broke him from his inner turmoil, "I've been meaning to ask: how much do you think we should tell Senator Amidala?"

It wasn't lost on Anakin that Obi-Wan was deferring to him even though Obi-Wan was accustomed to treating him as an apprentice. "Senator Amidala isn't a security risk and we will need her cooperation to achieve our goals," he answered after a moment's contemplation, "but I believe that it's better that we only tell her what she absolutely needs to know for the time being, so as not to overwhelm her."

Obi-Wan considered the advisement and slowly nodded his agreement. "Not having experienced your vision and not possessing the same intimate knowledge of future events, I'll let you take the lead in all disclosures." he stated, again surprising his former apprentice by the confidence being placed in him.

"Thank you, master." Anakin murmured. He wanted to confide in Obi-Wan about his anxieties regarding seeing Padmé but, before the words could pass his lips, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Immediately his chest seized and he swallowed hard, unable to breathe and his heart hammering wildly against his ribs, and he followed Obi-Wan autonomously into the apartment. As before, Jar Jar greeted the two Jedi with spastic enthusiasm, but Anakin was barely aware of him, his voice a muffled hum in the background and his touch irrelevant sensory information. Every fiber in Anakin's being was focused on Padmé. She stood behind Jar Jar in the den, talking to Captain Typho and not yet acknowledging the arrival of the Jedi. She was just as he remembered her, as if perfectly frozen in time; an ethereal creature of unsurpassing beauty that radiated pure light into his heart. Anakin was outside of himself, disconnected from all things trite and fugitive, beyond the grasp of time and all things corporal. At once he was filled with ineffable joy and indescribable sadness. He wanted to run to her and hold her forever; he wanted to flee and permanently protect her from the tragedy and destruction that surrounded him.

Instead, he stood motionless and silent as she walked toward him and Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi, it's been far too long." Her voice- a song! Anakin was instantly lost in her, in her being, wrapped in her Force presence. Memories rushed him- of rolling with her in the fields of Naboo; of tender caresses and passionate kisses; of her looking over her shoulder at him as she rested a hand on her swollen stomach; of making love to her, their bodies and hearts merging until it was all but impossible to distinguish themselves. Once more he was brought back to that heaven that existed only between them- a world of green fields, warm breezes, and crystal waterfalls- and suddenly the crushing burdens suffocating him were forgotten and the darkness stalking him was gone out from the universe. Where there was his Padmé, there was light. He thought his soul could soar no higher, but then her eyes shifted and she looked at him, throwing him into new ecstasy

"Ani?" she exclaimed in a combination of wonder and pleasure. "My, how you've grown!"

His heart pounding so ferociously he thought it might actually explode in his chest and his body shaking even worse than in the alternate reality at that same moment, Anakin struggled for words. "My lady, you cannot imagine what seeing you again means to me." he managed at last, though his voice trembled and somehow sounded distant to him in his ears.

Obi-Wan could feel his agitation and, with a glance, he stepped forward, leading them all towards the couches in the apartment den. Anakin's attention to the familiar conversation faded in and out, his mind unsettled and being tossed from one thought to another as he slowly mustered a degree of control and composure, but he was ready to join in when Padmé got to the point.

"I don't need more security; I need answers!" she declared vehemently.

"Answers we have, m'lady." he stated softly, earning a surprised look from her. "The difficulty that we face is far greater than you can imagine."

Padmé waited expectantly for an elaboration, her focus shifting again to Obi-Wan who, with a prompt through the Force by Anakin, warily obliged. "A few weeks ago while on Ansion, Anakin fell into a deep meditative state from which he was unable to awake for several days. When he _did_ awake, he revealed something most extraordinary... and horrific." Obi-Wan paused here, silently communicating with his former apprentice as Padmé's questioning eyes flickered between the two men. Assured that Anakin wished him to proceed, he continued the narrative. "When meditating, he'd unintentionally become connected with another mind- his own, from a parallel reality exactly like our own in every aspect, save one: their relative flow of time was accelerated. In this manner, Anakin was able to experience an entire lifetime in a matter of days, never knowing it was not his own until he awoke. I know this is difficult to believe, Senator, but it is the truth."

Padmé shook her head, trying to absorb the bizarre story, before the implication dawned on her. "You're saying that Anakin already knows the identity of the assassin and who's behind it, because he's lived it?"

It was Anakin who replied. "Yes, and far more besides that. The situation is very precarious, m'lady." he informed, reminding himself how to address her and forcing himself to focus on the topic at hand and not be led astray by the sensations bombarding him.

"It was you, who sent us that warning." Captain Typho stated with sudden realization.

Anakin slowly nodded. "I would have liked to have been more specific, but I took a chance sending you that communication as it was. Besides which, it may not have made a difference." he explained, for the time being forgoing the lecture of the danger of an outcome being arrived at by the very means one sought to circumvent it. He was sure it would come up later but right now there were bigger issues to address.

"If you know who was behind the attack, _tell us._" Padmé implored earnestly, disregarding her doubt.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. "My knowledge is second-hand; I think it would be better if _you_ explained." he reasoned, deferring what normally would have been his responsibility.

Silently acquiescing, the younger Jedi took a moment to consider where to start, leaning forward on the couch with his elbows resting on his legs. "At this moment, Count Dooku is attempting to create an alliance with several major organizations, one of which being the Trade Federation. However, Viceroy Gunray wont sign the agreement until you're dead, therefor Dooku has directed a bounty hunter under his employment to hire an assassin. The assassin's identity itself isn't of great importance; what _is_ important and what no one else realizes, is that Dooku himself is taking orders from another." Up to that final sentence, everything he'd told her might have been guessed, but now Padmé and Captain Typho looked at each other and straightened with intrigue.

"Who?" she pressed, her tone indicating a certain amount of incredulity.

_This_ was the dangerous point, and Anakin hoped he wasn't making a grave error. Security checks and his own Force-sweep of the room had detected no breaches or threats, but it was still possible that the room could be bugged with microphones or cameras and that Sidious was watching. If he was, then their advantage would be lost and everything could be thrown into disarray... But, Anakin reminded himself, Palpatine had a flaw, and that was his hubris; he believed himself to be powerful enough and to have clairvoyance enough not to need the aid of machines to keep track of his pawns. Most likely, the room was secure. _Most likely._

Anakin drew a breath, then dove. "A dark lord of the Sith. That is, a Force-user- as powerful and as adept as a Jedi, but corrupt, evil, and unscrupulous. Because of this, the Sith and Jedi are natural enemies. For a millenia, it was believed that the Sith had been wiped out, but they've returned- and they're set on revenge."

As interesting as this was- and worrisome- Typho was getting tired of the roundabout route of the conversation; Senator Amidala's safety was his priority and he needed to know who was threatening her. "So what's the name of this 'dark lord of the Sith?'" he demanded, refusing to listen to a history lesson for a minute longer.

"His Sith name is Darth Sidious... but to the Republic, he's known as someone else. Now, what I'm about to tell you _cannot_ leave this room, for reasons that will very soon become apparent." Anakin warned, scanning his listeners for their concession before continuing. "He's Chancellor Palpatine."

As was expected, Padmé and Captain Typho were resistant to the notion but, after much convincing- which included the revelation of several things Anakin hadn't intended on disclosing at that point- they reluctantly accepted the probability of the Chancellor's guilt. More than the proof they offered to support the claim, Anakin believed Padmé was convinced by the source of the information; she had faith in the Jedi, and in him and Obi-Wan in particular. She hadn't forgotten the service they'd done for her and Naboo ten years ago or Anakin's selfless generosity on Tatooine, and she could ill believe either of them would lie or were capable of sedition.

They briefly discussed with her their plan of action and succeeded in acquiring her cooperation. Padmé then retired to her room, the hour having grown late and her mind stormed with much to think about, and Anakin found himself free to watch her on the security cameras as she prepared for bed, at last able to stare at and absorb her with all the hunger that he felt. It was a fire in his chest, spreading all the way through to his fingertips, and now that business had been dealt with it took a degree of self-control he hadn't imagined himself capable of to restrain himself from running into the room, sweeping her into his arms, and devouring her. In the end, only the knowledge that she would reject him stayed him.

After a minute, he was aware of Obi-Wan walking up behind him and Anakin glanced over his shoulder at his old master.

"It must be very difficult." Obi-Wan sympathized kindly. "She _is_ Luke's mother, isn't she?"

Unsurprised at Obi-Wan's insight, Anakin nodded slowly. "Yes. Or, at least another version of her was." he answered softly, riddled with regret. "The memories that are so precious to me... She has no idea."

Had this been a mere month ago, Obi-Wan would have chastised him for his attachment; now, he was trying to think of a way to encourage Anakin. "You'll have your own memories with her in time, memories that you will _share_. You have seen what you _can_ have with her; that is not a loss." he counseled.

Anakin appreciated the effort, but he shook his head. "Being with me can only jeopardize her. I can't do that. And yet," he continued, "I don't think I can do this without her. And, if we're not together, our children will never exist."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding of Anakin's plight. "Luke played a significant role in the fall of the Empire, did he not?"

"Yes." Anakin nearly whispered, reflecting that he would have been lost without his son. "I don't know what to do." he stated, turning to regard Obi-Wan fully for the first time. His blue eyes were large and imploring, and it hurt Obi-Wan to see him in such turmoil.

"You believe that it is the will of the Force that you and Padmé be together?" he questioned. Receiving a silent affirmative, he went on. "Then trust the Force, Anakin. It will not lead you astray." He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, squeezed it compassionately, and walked away, leaving Anakin to consider what he'd said.


End file.
